Southern Rose
by EmoStarlette
Summary: When Nina's neice comes to town, will Amy be able to handle the changes? And how does Ephram know her? Complete.
1. Josephine

Southern Rose  
prolouge:  
  
Josephine plopped down on the red plastic chair in front of the sheriff's desk. Her blondish brown hair glittered in the light shining from the noisy ceiling fan above her as she chewed on a small piece of gum.  
  
"Why'd ya do it?" the bald and tubby sheriff asked Josephine, as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Cuz I felt like it," Josephine replied in her soft country accent.  
  
"Josephine, you know that is not a reason. Why did you steal Mr. Richards's wallet?" the officer asked, getting a little huffy and impatient.  
  
"Old crotchety Richards has a ton of money. Not like he can't spare a little,"Josephine answered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Miss Lawson, this is not the first time you've been sitting in my office, but I hope it will be the last. You know that if I weren't so fond of your aunt, you'd be serving jail time," he told her honestly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Josephine replied.  
  
"Well, you're leaving in 3 days. Do you really want to leave on a bad note?" He asked, "I suggest you be good for the last few days your here."  
  
"Fine, sheriff, I'll be little miss perfect for the next 72 hours," she said getting out of her chair," Have a nice night." Josephine walked out the door and past the rest of the officers in the lobby. She got into her old red ford truck, Sandy, and drove home. She sped across the gravel road and up the dirt path leading to her aunt's bar. She got out and slammed the door on Sandy and walked into the bar.  
  
"Hey Aunt Peggy," Josephine said, walking over to the bar.  
  
"Hey Joe, baby," Her aunt replied while pouring a whisky shot for a man wearing a "John Deer" hat, "Where have you been, a lot of people have been askin?"  
  
"Oh that sorry excuse for a man sheriff picked me up for pick pocketing, but Aunt Peg, I swear I wasn't doing anything of that sort," Josephine answered, brushing her long bang out of her face.  
  
"Its fine sweetie, that man has no clue about anything whatsoever," she said, before shooing Josephine away so she could continue to bar tend.  
  
"Hey, Joe, we've been waiting for ya," Joe's best friend Millie yelled out, as she climbed off of the mechanical bull she was riding.  
  
"Yeah we were missin you an awful lot here, Josie," a voice from behind her. She felt two arms wrap around her stomach and she instantly new it was her boyfriend Jessie.  
  
"Hey Millie, Hey Jessie," Josephine replied before giving Jessie a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"You know, Josie, I'm gonna miss those while your off in Colorado," Jessie told her, looking into her soft blue eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Joe replied kissing him again.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Joe stepped off of the bus and into the small, snow covered town. She hugged her coat even tighter around her. She looked around, trying to find a familiar face. The wind blew at her, as if trying to rip her jacket off. Suddenly she felt to arm wrap around her leg and looked down to find Sam.  
  
"Hello Sammy!" She greeted him, scooping him into her arms. She then noticed Nina walking over and waved with her slightly free hand. Joe put Sam down and embraced Nina in a hug.  
  
"Oh you must of grown a foot since I last saw you Joe," Nina said, looking her up and down.  
  
"You ain't looking bad yourself, Aunt Nina, you look wonderful," Joe said as they walked to Nina's car. The car ride home was passed with many stories of Joe getting into trouble while living in Jasper. They both laughed as Joe told the story of how her and Millie had been caught speeding and Peggy had to seduce the sheriff into letting them go scott- free.  
  
"This is it," Nina announced as she parked in the driveway.  
  
"Wow, this is a beautiful house, Nina!" Joe replied getting her bags out of the trunk.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't anything like that penthouse you had with your mom in New York, but it should do," Nina said, taking one of Joe's bags.  
  
"No, It's great. Really charming," Joe answered. She followed Nina into the house, relieved to be out of the cold. Nina led Joe to her room, which had a beautiful oak bed, with a matching desk and dresser. Nina left Joe to get settled and to give Sam a quick bath. Joe began to unpack her bags when she came across a picture of her and her friends from New York. It was of her, Josh, Sadie, Casey, and Ephram, her old boyfriend. She had lived in New York from the age of 6 until she was 14. She had then moved with her mother to Las Vegas for 5 months, and then went back to her birthplace, Jasper, Texas. She set the picture on her dresser, along with the one of her Millie, and Jessie sitting in Sandy's truck bed, and the one of her mother and her on the Las Vegas strip. She put her clothes away in her dresser and closet and put her suitcases under her bed. She sat down at her desk and wrote quick postcards to Jessie, Peggy, Millie, and her mom, and made a mental note to give them to Nina to drop off at the post office. She hooked her laptop up and then left to find Nina.  
  
"Joe, I have to go to work soon. I'm gonna drop Sam off at his babysitters house. You can stick around here, or explore the town. Just be back home around 6 for dinner," Nina said putting on her coat. Joe saw her to the door and then sat down on the large couch in the living room. She watched TV for a while, finding out there was really nothing good on a Saturday afternoon. She looked in the kitchen cabinets and found a box of cake mix. ~I should make Nina and Sam a cake. Like a special thank you gift.~ She thought. She got out all the ingredients the box listed.  
  
"Ok, milk, sugar, eggs....," Joe said to herself, listing the items," Wait, there's no eggs." She sighed and threw away the empty egg carton.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go next store and ask,"Joe announced, talking to herself once again. Joe grabbed her coat and slid her beanie over her sleek brown hair.  
  
She stuck out her finger and rang the doorbell. Somebody inside yelled, just a minute, as Joe buried her icy hands into her coat pockets. The door flung open, revealing a boy with spiky brown hair.  
  
"Hi, my name is...,"Joe began before stopping as she noticed whom she was talking too.  
  
"Joe?" Ephram asked, his voice dripping with confusion.  
  
"Ephram?," she replied, "Can I come in? It is freezing out here."  
  
"Of course," Ephram replied, moving aside so she could enter. He showed her to the kitchen, and motioned for her to take a seat. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were in Vegas."  
  
"Nope, I was in Jasper actually, but now I'm here, staying with my aunt Nina," Joe answered.  
  
"Nina's your aunt?" Ephram asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup. So what are you doing here?" Joe questioned.  
  
"I moved here after my mom died," He answered, a little pain in his voice.  
  
"Oh. I still can't believe she's gone," Joe said her voice a little scratchy,"She was more a mother to me then my own." Josephine's mind flashed back to the time when her mother had had to work on her birthday so Mrs. Brown had thrown her a birthday party. Joe's mom wasn't a bad woman, she just had a lot of things on her mind and sometimes forgot about things. May, Joe's mom, had been the head of a corporation that made clothes and accessories. After September 11th, the business fell through, forcing May to take Joe and move to Las Vegas, where she became a well-paid showgirl. Joe hadn't taken the change well, she resented her mom for pulling her away from her friends and boyfriend. Especially since Ephram's mom had recently perished and Joe had wanted to be there for him.  
  
"Me neither. So how was Vegas?" Ephram changed the subject.  
  
"Great, I had a lot of fun there. Jasper was better though. My aunt Peggy is wild," Joe replied,"She has this wicked bar, with a mechanical bull and everything."  
  
"Sounds cool. So why'd you move here?" Ephram asked looking right into her eyes. She had always loved when he did that. He had such gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Mostly because Peggy said she didn't want to keep me to herself, and said that Nina had needed some help with Sam. Since her husband is gone all the time," Joe answered, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Not much. This place isn't anything compared to NYC,"Ephram sighed,"Want some hot cocoa?"  
  
"Sure. That'd be great," Joe nodded,"So did you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Naw. A lot of the girls here are pretty dull," he replied mixing the hot chocolate, "How about you, any new boy toys in Jasper?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorta," Joe wrinkled her nose," It was more of a fling." Ephram walked back over to the table and handed Joe a black mug. Joe smiled as she let the warm steam flow onto her face. Her smile melted Ephram, it was one of the only things that did. Joe used to always use it against him, to get what she wanted.  
  
"Ephram, who are you talking to?" Delia shouted, as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, just Joe," He replied, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Joe?Joe!" Delia said running over and hugging Joe. Joe almost slid out of her chair Delia had startled her so much. She hugged Delia back and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Hey Sweetie," she said looking at Delia,"Boy have you grown since I saw you last."  
  
"I missed you soooo sooo much Joe," Delia said looking up at Joe. Joe gave Delia another hug before releasing her. Ephram handed Delia a mug of hot chocolate and told her to go upstairs so he and Joe could talk some more. Delia left and the two sat together, just enjoying the peace and quiet. 


	2. Amy? Jealous?

Chapter 2  
  
Joe slammed her locker and walked over to Ephram who was getting his history book.  
  
"So what's your first hour?" He asked, closing his locker and walking with her down the hall.  
  
"History," Joe replied, "You?"  
  
"Same here," Ephram grinned, happy that he'd have someone to goof off with. Ephram led the way to the history room, as Joe told him about how she got caught fighting with a transvestite in a Vegas nightclub. They took seats next to each other towards the back, Joe taking Amy's normal seat, which Ephram hadn't really noticed. Amy walked into class and took a seat towards the front, giving Joe the "evil eye". Joe just smiled waved and continued talking with Ephram. The bell then let out an annoying ring signaling the beginning of the school day. Mrs. Jorgensen closed the door and asked the class to get out their textbooks and assignments.  
  
"It seems we have a new student today," Mrs. Jorgensen announced,"Miss Lawson, would you like to introduce yourself?" Joe looked over at the teacher and gave her a fake smile. She slowly stood up and stood next to her desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm Josephine Lawson, but my friends call me Joe, I am 15 and am glad to be in Everwood," Josephine said, after all the students turned to look at her.  
  
"Where are you from, Josephine?" Mrs. Jorgensen asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.  
  
"Um, all over. I was born in Jasper, Texas, which is where I lived until the age of 6 when I moved to New York City were I lived in Manhattan until I was 14. From there I moved to Las Vegas, Nevada for 5 months. Then from there I went back to Jasper," Joe told the class, slowly licking the bubblegum gloss off her lips.  
  
"Wow, seems like you have traveled quite a bit," Mrs. Jorgensen responded, before asking the class to welcome Josephine to the school and to help her get the hang of things. Joe just sighed, and sat back down. She glanced over at Ephram, who was snickering, and made a mental note to kick him later.  
  
4th Hour Joe hurried to her chem class, which she was already late for. As she ran into the chem lab she smacked right into the teacher, causing him to drop the grade books he was carrying.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you," Joe bent down to pick up one of the blue books.  
  
"You must be Josephine, the new student," Mr.Billar, the chem teacher, said," Why don't you take a seat next to Amy over there, she should help you get caught up." Joe handed him the book and walked over to where Amy was seated. She set her books on the table and sat down next to her. Amy turned and looked at Joe, her eyes full of shock. Joe looked at her as she finished writing down her assignment from her last class.  
  
"Hi, I'm Joe," Joe said," and from what I've heard, your Amy."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Amy," Amy responded looking at her briefly, and then concentrating her gaze on a car outside the window. Joe jus shrugged and continued to write in her notebook.  
  
"Hey, Amy, do you know what the English Lit assignment was?" Joe asked, remembering that Amy had been in that class also.  
  
"No,"Amy lied. She didn't want to look over. This girl annoyed her, a lot. During second hour gym class she was all Kayla and Paige could talk about. How much they loved her hair, and her clothes, and her southern accent. Amy was just down right sick of her. Not to mention the fact that she was always around Ephram, who seemed to hang on her every word. Amy was trying not to let this girl get to her, but she already had.  
  
Lunch  
  
Josephine left her drama class and walked to the caf. On her way there she decided to stop at her locker to get her purse so she could freshen her eye liner after lunch. After she turned the dial to her number, 1-19-33, she noticed that a boy had stopped at the locker next to her. He was tall and had blonde hair. She returned her attention to her locker, and began to open it. It wouldn't budge. She tried again, and still, nothing.  
  
"Uh, not now!" Joe exclaimed at her locker. She hit her fist against it and began to try again.  
  
"Need help?" the blond guy questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great,"Joe replied,"By the way, I'm Josephine Lawson, you can call me Joe though." The boy simply hit the locker by the handle twice and, as if magically, it creaked open.  
  
"Name's Bright Abbot," He told, her.  
  
"Well thank you Bright, you are my hero," Joe said playfully, offering her hand for him to shake. Instead he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.  
  
"My pleasure," He said, his eyes meeting hers. Joe smiled and then took her purse out of her locker. She saw Ephram coming, and said bye to Bright, before running over to see Ephram.  
  
"Hey, Eph," Joe said walking over to Ephram who was putting a book in his locker.  
  
"Oh, hi Joe, how was drama and chem?" Ephram asked as they walked to the caf.  
  
"Fine, but that Amy is one hard pill to swallow. I have to be her lab partner in Chem and she was a total witch, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh," Ephram said, wondering about Amy's weird behavior. The two walked into the caf and sat down at a table next to the window. It seemed that as soon as they sat down, Paige and Kayla had ran over and sat next to Joe, flooding her with questions about everything from what Texas was like to what cream rinse she uses. Ephram, not wanting to "invade" on their conversation with Joe, decided to sit with Amy, who he spotted sitting across the room.  
  
"Hey Grover," Ephram greeted her. He took the seat next to her and waited for her to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Oh hi Ephram," She sighed, pushing around the food on her plate.  
  
"So have you met Joe yet?" Ephram asked, noticing that Amy's eyes were glued on Kayla, Paige, and Joe.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Amy responded, looking over at him,"What's with "Miss Southern Rose" anyways. I mean she is sooo annoying."  
  
"What's up with you Amy? Did Joe say something to you, cuz I could talk to her about it," Ephram questioned, his smile turning into a frown of concern.  
  
"No. She is just, oh whatever. I have to go," Amy got up and left the caf. Ephram watched her go, more confused then ever. 


	3. Mama Joy's

Chapter 3  
  
Joe's boots clicked softly against the slick streets of Everwood. The icy air nipped at her face, changing it from a smooth tan to a bright rosy red. She pulled her Hurley beanie down over her ears and hugged her Northern Exposure jacket tighter. Snowflakes fell silently from the sky, and caught on her long eyelashes and the tip of her nose. She stuck her tongue out and caught a small flake on it. Boy had she missed this. It hadn't snowed in Texas or Las Vegas, which was one of the things she missed most about New York. Snow had always fascinated Joe, she loved the fact that each flake was beautiful and different than every other. She reached Mama Joy's and walked in, the warmth rushing over her. She took a seat at the counter and slid her coat off. Nina walked over from behind the counter and greeted her with a hug.  
  
"Hey Joe," Nina said, handing her a menu,"Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Hey Nina,"Joe replied,"Um, how about some hot cocoa?"  
  
"Coming right up," Nina responded, walking away to get her cocoa. Joe open- end the menu, and studied the different items, trying to figure out what she wanted. Her deep thought of rather she wanted soup or grilled cheese was interrupted by the ringing of the bell hanging over the door. She looked up to see it was Ephram and Delia. Delia saw her and rushed over.  
  
"Hey Joe!" Delia shouted, joyfully, giving Joe a hug. Joe had always been like a big sister to Delia, and Delia loved her like one.  
  
"Hi Delia,"Joe said, giving her a hug back. "How was school today?"  
  
"Good, except we got math homework, and I hate math," Delia told her, as she spun in her chair.  
  
Ephram took the seat on the other side of Joe and order a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey Ephram," Joe greeted as Nina handed her a cup of cocoa.  
  
"Hi," Ephram replied,"did you say anything to piss Amy off today?"  
  
"Um, no. I just introduced myself to her in chem and asked her about the English lit assignment,"Joe explained,"I don't think she likes me much."  
  
"Oh,"Ephram said. He tried to think of why Amy might hate Joe so much. Well, first off Amy's best friends seemed to adore Joe, Ephram thought, and I am good friends with Joe....that's it! She's jealous! Ephram shook his head at that. Amy, jealous of him, what a thought.  
  
"So, since tomorrow is Saturday, I was thinking we could hang or something," Joe said, after she and Delia order their food.  
  
"Sure, anything you have in mind?" Ephram asked, a little excited that he'd be able to hang out with Joe again, like they had almost daily in New York.  
  
"Um, I was thinking we could go snowboarding. Paige said there was this killer place in Estes Park, which is a few hours from here. If we were to catch a greyhound bus around 6am we could get there by 10," Joe suggested.  
  
"Sounds Great,"Ephram responded,"Kayla and Paige aren't gonna be there, are they?" Joe began to laugh and then shook her head. 


	4. Queen Of the Mountain

A/N: Ok, I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated last. I have a good reason! For some reason, I was restricted (by AOL) from my document manager! GRRR! Anyways...without further ado, I give you AN UPDATE!  
A loud beeping sound filled Ephram's room as the clock hit 5. He began to hit the sleep button when he remembered why he had set it. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. His eyes wondered to the window where he could she Nina's house. He noticed, for the first time, that he could see into Joe's room from his window. She was standing in front of her mirror drying her hair and lip sinking to something. Ephram chuckled to himself, as he recalled the time she and Sadie had danced around to "Big Spender" at Jay's apartment in New York. They had been dancing on the tables and jumping on the chairs and just going crazy. They had all been 13 at the time and it had been a year later that his mother had died. His grin turned into a frown, as he remembered his mother's funeral, and how Joe had left for Las Vegas the day later. He shook the memory out of his mind, closed his blue curtains, and went to get ready.  
  
Joe carefully combed her almost dry hair. She then took to handfuls of hair and made them into two small pigtails like Mena Suvari's hair in Loser. She turned up her stereo a little, but not loud enough to wake anyone up. Joe skipped to her favorite song on the c.d.  
  
"I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby,"she sang into her purple comb, as she walked over to her closet. Hmmm, she thought, what should I wear? Finally, she decided on a pair of black low-rise flair jeans, a black tank top with the band name Nirvana on it, and lastly an American eagle hoodie. She shut her closet and walked to the kitchen. Nina was already up drinking a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter.  
  
"Good morning," Nina whispered, so she wouldn't wake Sam.  
  
"Good morning,"Joe replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee, and adding some cream and sugar.  
  
"When are you meeting Ephram?" Nina asked Joe after she had sat down across from her at the table.  
  
"In about an hour, at the bus station,"She told Nina.  
  
"You guys aren't going to be getting in to any trouble, are you?" Nina, questioned, her voice filled with maternal concern.  
  
"No, were going to be totally good and everything,"Joe affirmed.  
  
"No drugs, no drinking, no stealing..."Nina listed. Joe nodded after each one, to show she was listening. "Ok, is it just me, or am I turning into one of those uptight moms?"  
  
"No, it's fine. It's your duty as a mother and an aunt. I would be worried if you didn't say those things," Joe said, before snickering.  
  
"Ok, Josie, just have fun and be back after 11,"Nina continued. Joe nodded once again before raising her head in shock.  
  
"After 11?" Joe gasped.  
  
"Yes, you're young, and should have fun. So stay out as late as you want, just be quiet when you come home," Nina insisted.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Nina,"Joe squealed and gave her a hug,"Well, I have to go finish getting ready." Joe finished her coffee and placed it in the sink. She proceeded to the garage where she grabbed her K2 snowboard and went back to her room, to finish preparing.  
  
Ephram held his snowboard firmly in his hand as he stood at the bus station waiting for Joe. He glanced across the street only to see Joe jogging over.  
  
"Hi," Joe said putting her snowboard down on a bench,"Good morning."  
  
"Hey," Ephram greeted, just then the bus pulled in and people started to get on.  
  
"Wow, looks like I got here just in time,"Joe responded, her eyes wondering over to Ephram's. They stood there for a few moments, until the silence became a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I guess we should go get on before all the good seats are gone," Ephram said, breaking the gaze. Joe just nodded and followed him on to the bus. They took seats in the back of the bus, and awaited the beginning of the trip.  
  
2 hours later, Ephram and Joe had already discussed everything from the guidance counselor's ratty toupee, to what the best horror movie is.  
  
"Oh, you are so wrong, The Exorcist was way better than The Ring, The Ring wasn't scary at all,"Ephram argued and laughed at Joe's choice.  
  
"But The Ring was thought provoking, unlike the cheesy Exorcist," Joe corrected,"So therefore the Ring is the best horror movie."  
  
"You have such bad taste," Ephram laughed, at her as she glared at him.  
  
"Fine whatever, but just so you know, your living a lie,"She proclaimed. Ephram just shook his head, and smiled.  
  
"So, that Amy girl, what's her deal?" Joe blurted out. Ephram was a little surprised by the question and didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. She's a really great girl if you get to know her,"Ephram answered truthfully.  
  
"How well do you know her?" Joe asked, turning her gaze from out the window to him.  
  
"Pretty well, I guess. We talk a lot and hang out together,"Ephram replied.  
  
"Ooohhh, do you have a crush on her, Ephram?" Joe wondered.  
  
"No, of course not,"Ephram assured her.  
  
"You so do, don't even deny it!" Joe teased and giggled.  
  
"Ok then, tell me about your "fling" in Jasper," Ephram shot back, laughing as her grin faded.  
  
"Oh it was really nothing. Just this guy Jessie who I met while working on a horse ranch. He was sweet and funny so we dated for a few months. Nothing big,"She told Ephram.  
  
"Did you love him?" Ephram asked, the tone oh his voice had grown more serious.  
  
"No. I hardly knew him. Well not as good as you know someone you love,"Joe responded, looking back at Ephram for a few minutes, and then shyly looking away.  
  
Fluffy, fresh snow covered the ground as skiers flew down the hill. The small ice crystals glistened in the sun, creating a beautiful sparkle all around the ski resort. Ephram and Joe stepped off the bus and walked into the resort. People hurried around, trying to get out into the snow before it had all been claimed by the feet of other skiers. Others were in a hurry to check out and be on their way home. Ephram saw a large man coming toward them and grabbed Joe out of the way before she was run over. Joe smiled a smile of thanks and they continued to the exterior of the resort once outside they strapped on their snowboards and went off into the white abyss.  
  
Joe plopped down into the snow, making a soft crunching noise. The sun was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Ephram walked over, his snowboard in hand.  
  
"Couldn't keep up, could ya?" He quipped. Joe rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Know, it was just too painful for me to see that many wipeouts,"Joe replied. She grinned and so did Ephram.  
  
"Sure, Joe, how could you have seen me wipe out from a mile behind?" Ephram joked. Joe picked up a handful of snow and whipped it at Ephram. The ball of snow hit his back as he turned to dodge it. He scooped up some snow in his own hand and threw it at Joe.  
  
"Hey!," She hollered, as she threw even more snow at him. Ephram grabbed a handful of snow and released it on top of Joe's head. A sharp scream filled the air and Joe stood up and started to kick snow at him. He was about to unload a ton of snow all over her when she began to run. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around a few times. He then put her down, but didn't release his grasp on her. Joe turned her face and looked up at him. They locked eyes for what seemed like hours. The moment was a golden one, one like the many they had shared in New York. Pure passion flowed from their eyes during those few seconds. Joe then shied away, a smile spread across her face. Joe grabbed his hand without a word and pulled him back to the lodge. 


	5. Yet another teenage Lawson

Chapter 5  
  
The phone began to ring annoyingly, shattering the silence occupying Joe's room. She groggily reached for the phone and put it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Hey, Joey,"a feminine voice said perkily. Joe instantly recognized the voice.  
  
"Oh hi Ditey, what do you want?"Joe replied, rolling onto her back.  
  
"Mom's sending me home,"Aphrodite, Joe's younger sister announced.  
  
"She's sending you to New York? Why?" Joe wondered.  
  
"No, she's sending me to Colorado. To live with you, and Aunt Nina, and Sam," Ditey explained.  
  
"What? Does Aunt Nina know?" Joe, who was now more awake, asked.  
  
"Of course silly, it was her idea,"Ditey declared, before Joe heard her mother's voice in the back round,"Mom wants to talk to you."  
  
"Good morning Sweetie,"May, Joe's mother sang into the receiver,"How is Everwood?"  
  
"Great mom, I really like it here,"Joe answered honestly.  
  
"Well that's good. Ditey can't wait to move there,"She announced, a hint of sorrow in her voice.  
  
"How's it going in Vegas?"Joe asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh it's great here," May replied,"but I might move to Jasper to help Peg with her bar."  
  
"That's cool,"Joe responded, before she noticed Nina standing at the door. Joe mouthed "it's my mom" to Nina and then handed her the phone. Joe closed the door after Nina left to talk to May. She put on her black super-low jeans and her red "Don't Label Me" tee. She put her up into a messy bun and brushed her teeth. After grabbing her 50 and 20-dollar bills off the dresser, she put on her black leather coat.  
  
"Bye Aunt Nina, I'll be back for dinner," She called as she walked out the door.  
  
Her Vans sneakers padded softly on the hard black street. Every once in a while a car would pass, but otherwise it was pretty quiet. Joe walked into the c.d. store, the only one in town, and began to browse the racks. Most of it was pop and junk like that, but then Joe found the back room, the only part of the store with good c.d.s. She fingered through all the different c.d.s and finally decided on buying the Nirvana's greatest hits c.d. and a copy of Rob Zombie's most current c.d. for Ditey. After purchasing her selections she walked down the road to the hairdresser.  
  
A couple hours later, Joe walked out, her blondish brown hair now had black tips. Joe had needed a change, and decided her hair was the thing to change. Plus, Diety would totally make fun of her if she had plain hair again. Ditey was only 13, but acted much older....at times. A lot of the time she was just playful and mischievous. Joe and Ditey had been labeled the terrible two when they were little because they always got into so much trouble. A warm feeling came over Joe, it was so nice knowing that her sister was coming to live with her, and she had missed her so much in the past 5 months. Having her little sister home was going to be a blast.  
  
Ephram walked silently to school, Joe told him to go on with out her because she wasn't ready yet, and she was going to get a ride from Nina. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Amy approaching him.  
  
"Hey Ham," Amy greeted Ephram. Her nose was bright red from the chilling air.  
  
"Hey Amy," Ephram replied, giving her a slight grin.  
  
"Where were you this weekend? I called you on Saturday and Delia said you were out," Amy asked, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.  
  
"Oh I went with Joe up to Estes Park to go snowboarding, We ended up going to a rave afterward and didn't get home until like 5am," Ephram told Amy, smiling as the memory of Joe crowd surfing filled his head.  
  
"Oh," Amy looked down at her feet and quickened her pace.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you lately?" Ephram asked, catching up with her.  
  
"I'm fine, why?" Amy responded, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"No you aren't. What is up with you and Joe?" Ephram questioned, as he grabbed Amy's arm, in order to stop her.  
  
"I just don't like her that's all. I mean, Kayla and Paige are like her groupies, Bright likes her, Colin thinks she's cool, and on top of it all, you like her...a lot," Amy answered, her body shivering from the harsh cold.  
  
"I don't liker her like that, Amy. Plus you made it painfully clear that you don't want anything more than to be friends with me, so I don't see why you care," Ephram explained.  
  
"Yeah, but now that she is here, you hardly ever talk to me," Amy replied, as she began walking again. Ephram followed her.  
  
"Now you know how I felt when Colin came back, and you wanted nothing to do with me. Now you're just jealous, and suddenly want to be my best friend again!" Ephram exclaimed.  
  
"What? I am not jealous of her!" Amy yelled, turning to Ephram, "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because you are, and you know it. That's why you hate her, because she's a hell of a lot more caring and less selfish than you are are. And it kills you that you're not on top anymore, that not everyone is devoting their time to you!" Ephram yelled back, before walking away and up to the school. Just then Nina's car drove into the parking lot and Joe got out. A hot, salty tear slid down Amy's cheek, which she quickly wiped away. She wanted to scream at them. It wasn't fair. Bright came over to Amy.  
  
"Hey Amy, what's wrong?" Bright asked, his voice full of brotherly concern.  
  
"Nothing, my eyes are just watering from the wind," Amy lied.  
  
"Oh Ok. Did you see Joe's hair? Isn't it cool?" Bright asked as they walked up to the school. If looks could kill, Bright would have died right then and there from the angry glare Amy gave him. She swiftly walked away, with a loud dramatic sigh.  
  
"Jeez, what's her deal?" Bright said to himself, before jogging over to Colin.  
  
Amy ripped through the hallway, not stopping to talk to anyone. She went straight to her locker, got her books, and slammed the door. Colin came over to see what was wrong and Amy just ignored him.  
  
"Amy? What's wrong?" Colin asked, following her through the hallway.  
  
"Nothing, ok, I just want to be alone, so go away," Amy kept walking, and Colin stopped. Confused, he walked over to Ephram who was getting a book from his locker.  
  
"Hey, do you know what happened to Amy? She seems really mad," Colin asked, leaning on the locker next to Ephram's.  
  
"No, she is just having some weird issues, I guess," Ephram replied, slightly lying.  
  
"Oh, she has definitely been a little weird and high-strung lately. I wonder if she got in a fight with Kayla or Paige or something," Colin said, walking with Ephram down the hall,"Well I gotta go to homeroom, see you at lunch, Ephram."  
  
"Bye, man, see ya later," Ephram replied, before bumping into Joe.  
  
"Hey Ephram!" Joe greeted, cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Joe," Ephram responded, his voice still filled with anger from his fight with Amy.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Joe asked confused.  
  
"Oh, No, I just had a fight with Amy," Ephram told her, "It was nothing big though. Nice hair by the way."  
  
"Thanks. I got it down yesterday,"Joe announced,"Did I tell you that Ditey is coming next week?"  
  
"No, she is?" Ephram questioned.  
  
"Yeah, she is moving in with Nina. My mom says it's so she can get a taste of somewhere new, but I can tell that they got into another spat," Joe answered. Her mother and sister always got into fights about things, and they were usually more than fights, a better word would be blow out. So every time that happened, Joe had usually been the one to settle them down, and get everything worked out. But since Joe wasn't there to do that, the fights got full blown, and they had no one to calm them down or fix things. So this was their solution. In a way it was the right decision, Las Vegas really was not a good place for a 13 year old girl to be living, but on the other hand, the problem wasn't resolved and they might never get past it. They'd act like it had passed, but it would always be uncomfortable. Joe frowned as she thought of it. She have to have them talk it out, maybe fix things the next time she had them both in the same room.  
  
"Boy, you and Diety together, God, this town doesn't know what their in for!" Ephram laughed. Joe hit him playfully and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ditey and I are a lot less wild then we were in New York," Ephram gave her a funny look, "Ok, maybe not." Ephram chuckled as they walked to history. 


	6. The return of Ditey

Chapter 6  
  
Joe waited patiently at the bus stop, proudly holding a white sign with "Welcome Home, Ditey!" written in big red letters, outlined in black. Sam held tightly to her other hand, swinging it back and forth.  
  
"What time is she supposed to get here?" Delia asked, looking up at Joe. Joe had offered to baby-sit Delia and Sam, while Nina was on her evening shift at work, and Andy was in Denver checking on a brain cancer patient of his. Ephram was going to come with her to pick up Ditey, but he had to cram for a chem test. Luckily, Joe had studied for it the day before, so she could be free to get Ditey.  
  
"The bus is supposed to be in at 4:45," Joe confirmed. She checked the clock hanging off the roof. It said 4:40, meaning Ditey would be arriving any minute. Suddenly, a bus roared into the station, and skidded to a stop in front of them. All three drew their attention to the bus doors, and watched as around 15 or so people got off the bus. Most were commuters, who worked in Denver, but finally, the last one to get off, was Ditey. She was wearing a long sleeved, tan peasant top and dark blue jeans. On her feet were black high-healed boots. Her long, light-brown, hair was streaked with purple and put up in a ponytail. Ditey instantly noticed Joe standing with Sam and Delia. Delia immediately rushed over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey lil D," Ditey greeted, putting her duffle bag and giving Delia hug. Joe was the next to run over and greet Ditey. She embraced her in a tight hug and they both squealed.  
  
"God am I glad that you're here, Ditey!" Joe exclaimed joyously. Sam rushed over to join the hug, in no way did he want to be left out.  
  
"How have you been?" Joe asked, finally breaking the embrace. Ditey was about 5'5, just about Joe's height. She was slender, and looked a lot like Joe, only with darker hair and eyes.  
  
"Good, cept for I had a big fight with mom a few weeks ago. She just does not understand what it's like to be a teen!" Ditey proclaimed, a hint of frustration entangled in her statement. Joe nodded, smiling because she was right, but frowning at the same time because she didn't want to be right, well not about this at least. Sammy tugged at Joe's coat, to show her that he had become board.  
  
"Yeah Sam, I know you want to go home. We will soon," Joe told him.  
  
"So, Joe, where is your car?" Ditey asked, looking around confused.  
  
"I don't have one. I can't drive legally here for another 5 or 6 months," Joe replied, frowning.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised you let go of your beloved Sandy," Ditey laughed.  
  
"Who's Sandy?" Delia asked, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Sandy is my red, '92 ford truck," Joe answered,"Boy do I miss her."  
  
"You miss a car?" Delia questioned, her brow raised once again.  
  
"No, Delia, Sandy is more than a car. It is Joe's baby,"Ditey explained as they began to walk to the house.  
  
"I'm still confused, I thought only guys were that attached to cars,"Delia admitted.  
  
"Well, lil D, when you have a car of your own, your very first car, you'll know what I mean. The bond between girl and machine, is a very strong one, one that can never be broken,"Joe finished explaining. Delia gave her a funny look, which caused Ditey and Joe to burst out laughing.  
  
After about 10 minutes of walking, they reached the house.  
  
"Wow, this is nice,"Ditey sighed, as she stepped into the warm, cozy house.  
  
"Yeah, are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"Joe asked, putting down Ditey's other suitcase in the living room,"Your trip must have been pretty long."  
  
"Um, sure, but first can I get my stuff un-packed?" Ditey asked looking around the house. There was a fireplace in the living room, and a big TV. There were French doors leading to the study on the south wall of the living room, which were painted white. Joe nodded and motioned for her to follow. Joe lead Ditey down the hall to a white door that had a Nirvana poster on it, and a dry erase board that said "Studying for Chem test, please knock" on it. The door let out a soft creak as Joe opened it and went in.  
  
"Well, this is our room,"Joe announced, proudly. It had started out as a bare, hotel-like room when Joe had moved in. But Joe had worked hard to make it more homey, and comfortable. It was very spacious, and roomy. There were two beds, both had dark purple comforters with gold sheets and gold pillows. Joe's bed was closer to the door, where Ditey's was near the window. The walls were white, but were littered with posters of bands, and pictures of Joe's favorite snow-boarders. The wall by Ditey's bed was left blank, so she could do what she wanted with it. There was a large walk in closet, that Joe had divided into two sides, and had placed all her things on one side so Ditey could have the other side to herself. The rug was champagne color, and has a small purple spot by the door where Joe had spilled nail polish. Next to the door sat a white oak desk with a black laptop notebook, that had different band stickers and logos on it. A stack of teen magazines and makeup sat next to it. A wide, black framed mirror hung on the wall above the desk, and next to the desk was a dresser, holding different picture frames with photos of Joe and Ditey, and their friends and family.  
  
"The bed by the window is yours, unless you want the one by the door, it's your choice," Joe told Ditey setting her suitcase in the middle of the room. "Well I am going to go make dinner, make yourself at home." Joe gave her a quick hug and left. Ditey set her bag down on the bed by the window and began to take her clothes out and put them into the closet. Once she was done doing that, she took her own pictures out of her other bag, and set them on the nightstand. It was then that she noticed a little card with her name on it. Inside was a note that said "Look under your pillow". She picked up her pillows, and sure enough there was medium sized box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Carefully, she opened it, to find the new Rob Zombie c.d. (her favorite), a Strawberry Shortcake tee, and a bottle of her favorite nail polish. Under the shirt was another folded slip of paper that said "Hey, Sis, Welcome Home! Hope you like the welcome gifts! Love, Josie". She smiled and put the card and the nail polish in her drawer, hung the shirt in her closet, and slipped the c.d. into a black c.d. player on Joe's nightstand. She turned to "Draqula" her favorite song, and laid down on her bed. She was glad to be someplace she could call home, someplace with no drama, and time for relaxation. She hadn't been in that kind of an environment since the moved away from Jasper when she was 4.  
  
"Hey Ditey, come in here," Joe called her. Ditey quickly got up and went to the kitchen. As she entered Joe handed her a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich,"I wanted to talk to you about your school schedule."  
  
"I have school tomorrow already?" Ditey whined.  
  
"Yes, and don't try to fake a cold or anything, I always can tell when you fake,"Joe replied," Anyways, you are going to be going to West County Middle School. You have to leave around 7: 15am, and since I don't have school until 8, I am going to drop you off around 7:30, so I can get to school in time."  
  
"Ok," Ditey answered, taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"You have math first hour, Spanish second hour, social studies third hour, science 4th hour, lunch 5th hour, study hall for the second half of 5th hour, English 6th hour, and gym 7th hour," Joe continued,"You can take the bus home after school, because you get out a half hour before me, and Nina doesn't get off until 4:30, so you'll have to take the bus this year."  
  
"All right...can you write that all down? I won't be able to remember all those classes," Ditey responded.  
  
"Already done," Joe handed Ditey a typed schedule that had her locker number and combination added to it.  
  
"Thanks, sooo....how is it here?" Ditey wondered, taking the last bite of her sandwich.  
  
"It's fine, a little quiet, but you'll love it,"Joe answered, patting Ditey on the back,"You'll make friends soon, oh and I almost forgot, but my friend Kayla's little sister is going to show you around tomorrow."  
  
"Oh ok, what's her name?" Ditey asked, looking over her schedule quickly.  
  
"Jisela. She is your age, and is in your homeroom," Joe replied, getting up to pull Sam away from the freezer where he was pulling out a box of popsicels. Ditey shook her head and giggled. Boy was she glad to be home.  
  
Authors note: Jisela is pronounced Hisela, since it is Spanish. 


	7. story of a drunk girl

Joe's eyes fought to stay open as she ate her morning bowl of cereal. Ditey had already gotten showered and dressed and was waiting eagerly to go to school. As Joe took the last bite she could possibly hold at this time of day, Ditey began to pack up her backpack with all her stuff.  
  
"you're pretty excited, huh?" Joe asked groggily, she usually didn't get up for another half-hour, but since she had to take Ditey to school she had gotten up earlier than usual.  
  
"Yup, I can't wait to hear all the rumors people heard about me," Ditey answered quickly. Joe looked at her awkwardly and let out a loud laugh. "Well weren't there rumors about you when you started here?"  
  
"Yeah, a few," Joe replied, still laughing.  
  
"Like what?" Ditey questioned perkily.  
  
"Um...well a few girls heard I was just getting out of juvi for killing my parents with a hammer, and another group of people heard It was because I had an affair with a teacher in my old school,"Joe said, setting her bowl and spoon in the sink.  
  
"Wow, those are some good ones. I'll have to remember them for the next time a new girl or guy comes," Ditey giggled. Joe walked past her and into their room, giving Ditey another weird look.  
  
"I'm going to get ready now, OK?"Joe told Ditey, as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
"Kay," Ditey shouted after turning on the TV.  
  
Around 45 minutes later Joe was ready to go. She walked into the living room, wearing her Hollister's jeans and a black Hurley shirt. Her hair was braided into two ponytails and she had her eyes lined with her favorite black eye liner.  
  
"Ready to go Ditey?" Joe asked grabbing her messenger bag.  
  
"Yeah, I have been for over an hour. You took long enough,"Ditey scolded, grabbing her own backpack and following Joe out the door.  
  
Ephram grabbed his Chem book as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. Silently, he joined everyone else who was rushing out the door to either get to lunch or their next class. At the same time Joe was leaving drama, with Bright and Kayla not too far behind. Ephram just went on to his locker, not wanting to talk to Bright or Kayla. Joe approached him but was stopped by Bright.  
  
"Hey Joe," Bright greeted her, after jogging over.  
  
"Hi Bright," Joe smiled and then continued to her locker.  
  
"So, do you have plans this weekend?" Bright asked, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously.  
  
"Um, I really don't know yet," Joe replied smoothing layer of lip-gloss over her lips.  
  
"Oh, because on Friday there is this party and....," Bright began.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go," Joe answered closing her locker," Pick me up at 8." Joe walked off after closing her locker, leaving Bright standing there overcome with "victory".  
  
Dr. Brown slowly stirred the pot of steaming food as Delia set the table. Andy had asked Ephram to invite Ditey and Joe over for dinner since Nina had taken Sam to Denver to see their grandparents. Ditey was sitting at the table reading a book, while Ephram and Joe were playing the piano in the living room. Joe had never really learned the piano. She had taken flute lessons in the 5th, 6th, and 7th, grade but then dropped it because she hated her band teacher. Later on she took violin for a year, before quickly dropping that to play the guitar. Joe had always liked to try a bit of everything, and was known for not sticking with anything for very long.  
  
"So what are you're plans for this weekend?" Ephram asked as she played chopsticks.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I'm going to this party with Bright," She replied, after playing the final note of the song.  
  
"Bright Abbot?" Ephram laughed, "Your going out with the dumbest guy in Colorado?"  
  
"Yeah, he's nice. Not my type, but hey, is it going to hurt me to give him a chance?" Joe asked, as she pressed one piano key repeatedly.  
  
"Ok, but if you lose millions of brain cells from talking to him, don't come crying to me," Ephram replied.  
  
"All right, I promise," She stated, before following him into the smoky kitchen.  
"Amy?" Bright called down the hall.  
  
"What?!?" Amy yelled back, her voice full of anger from being disturbed from her book.  
  
"Can you come here for a sec?" Bright asked.  
  
"Sure, what do you want?" Amy questioned as she walked from her room to his.  
  
"Which shirt should I wear?" Bright asked holding up two shirts.  
  
"Um, go with the blue. Why do you care what you wear to this party? You usually don't," Amy pointed out.  
  
"Because I'm taken Joe Lawson," Bright explained," So I want to look nice."  
  
"Why would you want to take her?" Amy asked, slumping against the wall.  
  
"Because she's smart and sophisticated, and sweet," Bright answered, "Oh and she is unbelievably pretty." Amy rolled her eyes and gave her brother a blank stare.  
  
"Whatever. I think she's just an annoying country hoe. She has everyone here thinking that she is a sweet small town girl, like a lot of the girls here, but really she's a big city hoe who wants to toy with everyone's mind, and ruin MY life," Amy explained.  
  
"You just hate her because she hangs out with Ephram, and he likes her better than you," Bright commented," Your jealous."  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm jealous??? I'm not jealous at all. I am just so tired of her, she has no right to be her," Amy fumed.  
  
"You know Amy, everyone is getting tired of you. Colin, Kayla, Paige,....me. We just don't want to hear about how you're better than Joe is. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean you have to get all worked up and conceded," Bright admitted.  
  
Joe slid into her black skirt and put on a red halter-top. Over the halter she wore a black jean jacket. After spraying some Tommy Girl Pink on she went into the living room.  
  
"Ok, so you know the drill, right?" Joe asked Ditey, as she checked her her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, when he comes I answer the door and then tell him you'll be right out, since you don't want to look like a big loser that waits eagerly for guys to arrive , even though you do," Ditey answered.  
  
"Ok, good, you remember," Joe replied, not wanting to take the time to argue with her.  
  
"Well of course I do, I always had to do that when you dated Ephram," Ditey explained," What is up with the two of you anyways?"  
  
"What do you mean? We're just friends," Joe answered, "I mean why would I go on a date with Bright if we we're anymore than that?"  
  
"You guys don't act like your just friends," Ditey replied," plus, you never broke up anyways."  
  
"We don't act like any more than friends," Joe said," and no, we never formally broke up, it was just implied when I moved."  
  
"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Ditey asked.  
  
"Ditey! What is with you tonight?" Joe shouted, getting annoyed.  
  
"Well you two were just such a good couple, I thought you loved each other," Ditey persisted.  
  
"We did, but now we are just friends, ok?" Joe closed the subject,"You really need to get a life, Ditey." Suddenly the doorbell rang and Joe ran into her room.  
  
"Coming!" Ditey yelled, while walking to the door. She opened the solid oak door, revealing Bright standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Hi," He greeted," I'm Bright, and I'm here to pick up Joe."  
  
"Oh, Hi Bright," Ditey motioned for him to come in," I am Joe's sister Ditey."  
  
"Ditey, that's a weird name," Bright said, scrunching his nose a little.  
  
"It's short for Aphrodite and I think it's a beautiful name," Ditey replied, giving him a stern look," Joe'll be out in a minute." Ditey gave him one last angry glance and walked into the bedroom she shared with Joe.  
  
"Bright is here, and just so you know, I don't approve," Ditey announced upon her entry.  
  
"Ok, bye, wish me luck," Joe said giving Ditey a quick hug.  
  
"Just don't get drunk and have sex with the guy, ok?" Ditey told her, before she walked out the door.  
  
"I promise," Joe replied," Bye."  
  
"So, are you having fun?" Bright asked Joe. They were standing next to a couch at the party. It was dark, dance music was playing, and neon lights were flashing everywhere. Whoever the party thrower was, they sure had quite a bit of money.  
  
"Yeah, it's great," Joe said, sipping her punch.  
  
"Do you want a beer?" Bright asked holding up his can of miller.  
  
"Uh, no, I don't drink," Joe answered," and I did grow up in a bar though."  
  
"Wow, that's cool," Bright replied, looking around the dance floor.  
  
"Yup," Joe mumbled, it was obvious that she was bored as hell. Kayla suddenly appeared, holding a beer.  
  
"Hey Joey," Kayla shouted over the music,"Why don't you come and join me on the floor?"  
  
"Ok sure," Joe agreed," is it ok if I go join Kay for a few dances, Bright?"  
  
"Um, Sure, I guess I'll see you later then," Bright responded.  
  
"Ok, Bye," Joe shouted, as Kayla dragged her away.  
  
Ditey paced back and forth in the living room. It was 11, and Joe had promised to be home at 10:45. Luckily, Nina and Sam were still in Denver and not planning to come back until Sunday.  
  
"What should I do?" Ditey asked herself worriedly. She looked over at the phone, but realized she didn't really have anyone to call. And she definitely couldn't go to the party herself, she didn't want to be in the same room as a ton of drunken high schoolers anyways.  
  
"Hmmmm," Ditey thought," I know! I'll go ask Ephram!" She grabbed her coat and walked next door. Once on the porch, she rang the doorbell, and silently waited for a reply. After a few seconds Dr. Brown appeared.  
  
"Oh, good evening Ditey," Dr. Brown greeted her," What brings you here so late?"  
  
"Hi Dr. B," Ditey spoke,"I just need to ask Ephram a favor."  
  
"Oh all right," Dr. Brown replied. He turned and called Ephram. Quickly Ephram came to the door.  
  
"Hey Ditey," Ephram greeted, grabbing his coat and closing the door behind him," What's up?"  
  
"Well, Joe went to a party with that idiot jock and was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago," Ditey explained, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Maybe they are just having such a good time, they lost track of time," Ephram suggested.  
  
"If you know Joe as well as I do, she sure isn't having a great time with that airhead," Ditey replied," Don't you just hate that guy?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, and yes, I do hate Bright. A lot," Ephram answered.  
  
"Then something has to be wrong. Can you go check on her?" Ditey asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I dunno," Ephram sighed, "I don't want to be intrusive or anything."  
  
"Please?" Ditey whined, giving him the pout lip.  
  
"Ok, Ok, fine," Ephram laughed.  
  
Ephram walked into the house that the party was supposedly being held in. The music was still playing but only one couple was dancing. Another couple was making out against the foyer wall, and they were numerous people passed out everywhere. After looking around the living room, he noticed Joe wasn't' t there. He continued to the hall, and looked in the first bedroom. There was a guy passed out on the bed, but no Joe. The next room was the bathroom. The sound of someone puking and the nauseating stench of puke filled the air. Ephram peeked in, and sure enough Joe was sprawled out on the floor, her head hanging over the toilet. Beer bottles littered the floor, and all of them were empty. He rushed over to Joe's side and held her hair as she got the last little bit out of her system.  
  
"Ephram?" Joe mumbled, her eyelids were heavy and her stomach hurt from heaving.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Ephram said softly," We have to get you home."  
  
"Ok," Joe began to get up but then started to fall. Ephram caught her, and then picked her up, putting one arm under her back and the other under her knees. He carried her out of the bathroom and through the living room. Suddenly Bright got up off the floor and stood in front of him.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Bright stuttered, he was shit-faced drunk.  
  
"Home," Ephram replied trying to get around him.  
  
"Your no taking her anywhere,"Bright groaned. Ephram put Joe on the couch for a minute, and punched Bright.  
  
"What are you do that for?!" Bright howled, grabbing his bloody nose.  
  
"For being a jerk, and letting this happen," Ephram replied. He calmly picked Joe up and left.  
  
After about 10 minutes of walking, Ephram reached Joe's house. Ditey was waiting at the door, sipping a cup of hot cocoa.  
  
"What happened?"Ditey ordered, moving aside so Ephram could bring Joe into the house.  
  
"I found her puking in the bathroom, surrounded by beer bottles," Ephram answered. He took Joe into her room and laid her on her bed. He grabbed a garbage can and gave it to her, along with a bottle of Fiji water.  
  
"Oh my God," Ditey gasped. She got out a wash cloth, wetted it, and handed it to Ephram. He slowly rubbed her face with it, and then took her boots off. Joe quickly nodded off, curling into the fetal position.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Ditey asked, she was nervous and worried and her hands were shaking.  
  
"Yeah, I think she'll be fine. Just give her a few aspirin in the morning, and be patient, she's going to have a bad hangover," Ephram explained,"Call me when she gets up tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Sure," Ditey affirmed. She followed him to the door.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Ditey," Ephram said, opening the door to leave.  
  
"Ephram," Ditey began,"Thanks. You're such a great friend to Joe and me. You didn't have to do that, but you did."  
  
"It was nothing," Ephram replied, giving Ditey a quick hug,"I'm supposed to watch out for you guys." 


	8. kissing

Chapter 8  
  
Joe's eyes slowly opened, revealing that Ditey was looking over her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joe yawned, while rubbing her eyes. Her head pounded, and her mouth felt dry. Ditey handed her a bottle of water and a couple aspirin.  
  
"Here, take these,"Ditey instructed,"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not too good,"Joe answered, after taking a gulp of water and downing the two white pills.  
  
"Do you remember last night at all?" Ditey questioned, before grabbing the phone.  
  
"Most of it, there are some parts that I don't remember though," Joe replied, sitting up.  
  
"Well, Ephram totally saved your butt. You'd be laying in some dude's bathroom right now if it wasn't for him," Ditey explained, as she dialed a number in the phone.  
  
"Hey, good morning. Yeah she's up. Ok. See ya then, Bye,"Ditey said into the receiver.  
  
"I remember all of that," Joe replied, pulling her hair into a ponytail,"Whom did you just call?"  
  
"Ephram,"Ditey answered,"He told me to call him when you woke up."  
  
"Ok,"Joe responded,"When he gets here, I want to talk to him...alone."  
  
"Why?" Ditey asked.  
  
"Because it's none of your business," Joe answered, throwing a pillow at Ditey as she got up to get dressed. She put on a beige skirt, some thick black tights, and a shirt that said "I'm so happy I could die" with Ruby Gloom on it. Over it she put on a New York Yankees jacket. Just then the doorbell rang, and Ditey ran to get it.  
  
"Hey Ephram," She said, while opening the door. Sure enough Ephram was standing on the doorstep,"come in." He greeted her and walked in.  
  
"Joe'll be out in a minute, I think she is doing her makeup or something," Ditey explained, sitting on the couch, ready to eavesdrop on their conversation. Joe appeared after a couple of seconds, wearing her knee high laced up boots.  
  
"Hey Eph," Joe grinned, before grabbing her bottle of water off the counter.  
  
"Hey Josie," Ephram greeted,"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine,"Joe replied,"Not the hills are alive with music fine, but I'm pretty ok."  
  
"That's good," Ephram answered,"Have you talked to Bright since last night?"  
  
"No," Joe told him,"Um, I have to get a few things from the store, wanna come? We can talk there." Ephram nodded and followed her out the door. Ditey sighed loudly as her plans of listening to their convo crashed to the ground.  
  
"So what happened last night?" Ephram asked as they walked down Main Street.  
  
"Well, we were at the party, and I was just sitting with Bright drinking punch. Kayla came over and asked me to go dance with her, so since I was board as hell, I did. After a while, that got boring, and I went to find Bright to ask him to take me home since I was so bored. He said he'd take me home after I had a least one beer. So, I accepted the beer, hoping that he'd be satisfied after just one. After the first, I decided another wouldn't hurt, and then I ended up drinking half a bottle of whiskey, a couple shots of bicardi, and another beer. I told him I wasn't feeling good, and I wanted to go home, but he said he was having fun and he didn't want to take me home. So I literally crawled to the bathroom and puked my guts out. I probably blacked out for 20 minutes or so, and then I remember you coming in and saving me," Joe explained, as they walked into the grocery store.  
  
"Oh," Ephram replied,"I wouldn't really call it saving. Ditey begged me to go get you, so I did."  
  
"You carried me all the way home, and punched the living day lights out of Bright,"Joe said,"then you took care of me when we got home. It was totally saving."  
  
"Well Ok, do I get a medal or something?" Ephram joked. Joe playfully hit him.  
  
"I'm serious Eph. It was a big deal. I am very very thankful,"Joe added. She turned and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but it seemed like it lasted forever. After a few seconds, they parted, she turned and continued down the isle.  
  
"What was that for?" Ephram grinned. A smile had spread across Joe's face too, though Ephram couldn't see it.  
  
"It was your prize,"She announced, grabbing a box of cereal of the shelf. Behind them was a speechless Amy. Her mouth hung open with shock. She turned and walked out of the store, her eyes filling with hot tears.  
  
As Ditey sat at home, awaiting their return, the phone rang noisily. She picked it up, hoping that it was for her.  
  
"Hello?" a male's voice said,"Is Joe there?"  
  
"Um, no she's out right now, may I ask who's calling?" Ditey replied, wondering whom it was.  
  
"It's Bright, her date from yesterday," the male answered.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Ditey said, bitterly,"I suggest you don't call here again. I'm just guessing, but I don't think Joe'll want to talk to you anymore."  
  
"Why not?"Bright asked, confused.  
  
"Are you retarded?" Ditey blasted,"You left her to die!"  
  
"No I didn't," Bright denied.  
  
"Whatever, frat boy, I have things to do," Ditey hung the phone up,"What a jerk!" She muttered to herself. 


	9. Memories of Spring Flings gone by

Joe strolled into school. For once in her life things were going ok. From a distance, she could see a short girl with dark brown hair struggling with all the books she was holding. As Joe noticed a book beginning to fall, she rushed over and caught it.  
  
"Thanks," The girl said nervously, as Joe straitened up.  
  
"No problem," Joe replied, smiling at the girl," Are you new here?"  
  
"Kind of," the girl began,"I got transferred from another school. There was this issue with over-crowding so I was one of the chosen to change schools."  
  
"Oh," Joe answered,"well, let me be the first to welcome you to Peak County High. I'm Josephine Lawson, by the way, but people call me Joe, Joey, or Josie."  
  
"Hi,"the girl smiled back, revealing her baby blue braces,"I'm Anna."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Anna,"Joe greeted,"here, let me help you with those." Joe took a few of Anna's books so she could get her locker open. Anna had shoulder length brown hair, which was covered by a black bandana. She had thick eyelashes, and deep green eyes. She was short, about 5'2, and was slim.  
  
"So what is your first class?" Joe asked, giving Anna her books back after she had put away what she didn't need.  
  
"Chemistry," Anna answered, taking the books,"Then I have gym, and English literature."  
  
"Oh, I have gym 2nd, and English Lit 3rd too," Joe replied,"Here let me help you find the chem room." Anna smiled and followed Joe down the hall. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Wendell slumped against the locker next to Ephram's as Ephram dropped off his coat.  
  
"So why are you so happy today?" Wendell questioned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ephram asked, continuing down the hallway.  
  
"I mean, what is up with the good attitude? Did you kiss Amy again or something?" Wendell wondered, wanting the gossip.  
  
"No, not Amy,"Ephram replied.  
  
"Oh..."Wendell said confused,"whom then?"  
  
"Joe,"Ephram answered, grinning.  
  
"Joe Lawson?" Wendell asked, surprised,"The foxy new girl?"  
  
"Yup,"Ephram responded.  
  
"Wow,"Wendell continued,"How'd it happen?"  
  
"You know, Wendell, you really need to get a life,"Ephram laughed, walking into history. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kayla, Paige, and Joe sat together on the bleachers in gym. Since the creepy, female, gym teacher was sick, they had a sub, which said they could do whatever. Most of the girls were sitting in groups, but the girl's volleyball team was practicing.  
  
"C'mon Joe, you totally have to try out for the dance squad," Kayla pleaded,"It is sooo fun, and it definitely gets you popularity points. Not that you need any or anything."  
  
"Thanks, Kayla, but I really don't know," Joe replied, putting her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, you should totally join cheerleading instead. The dance squad is just a bunch of Laker girl wannabes,"Paige told her, shooting a snide look at Kayla.  
  
"Paige, you are so dumb. I guess all the cheering killed the tiny amount of brain cells you had left,"Kayla replied, pleased with her comment. Paige's mouth hung open stunned, she then squinted her eyes at Kayla, and muttered bitch.  
  
"Guys, guys,"Joe tried to calm them,"Settle down. Both are great, I just don't fit the mold, ya know?"  
  
"No, explain,"Paige instructed.  
  
"Well, I've never been the cheerleading or dance squad type. I mean, I don't like memorizing routines, and my cartwheels suck,"Joe explained,"I'm more of a drama girl or uh, a all-girl metal bands girl."  
  
"Ok, whatever. You would have made a great addition to the dance squad though," Kayla sighed, giving up. Joe scanned the gym, to see what was all going on. To the right and near the bottom of the bleachers, she noticed Anna reading a book.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll be right back,"Joe announced, getting up and walking over to Anna. She sat down next to Anna and leaned forward to read the book title.  
  
"Cry The Beloved Country,"Joe read off the cover,"Is it good?"  
  
"Eh, it's ok. I had to read it as an English assignment in my other school, and even though I don't have to read it anymore, I really wanted to finish it,"Anna explained, slipping her book mark into her book, and shutting it.  
  
"Oh, I think I was supposed to read that a few years back for school, but instead I copied a book repost from the internet,"Joe told her,"Or maybe that was "To Kill A Mocking Bird", I really don't remember."  
  
"So, are you from Texas?"Anna asked, noticing Joe's light southern accent.  
  
"Yup, I was born there, and lived there until I was 6," Joe replied,"Then I moved to New York City, and back again to Texas when I was 14."  
  
"Cool," Anna nodded,"I was born in Florida, but we moved to Everwood when I was 11."  
  
"Hey, want to meet a few friends of mine?" Joe asked tilting her head towards Kayla and Paige.  
  
"Uh, Sure," Anna answered. Joe motioned for Anna to follow her as she strolled over to Kayla and Paige.  
  
"Kay, Paige,"Joe said,"Meet Anna, she's new to PCHS, Anna, this is Kayla and Paige."  
  
"Hi Anna,"Kayla waved. Paige just slightly smiled and waved. Anna waved back, obviously intimidated. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bell rang and Ditey hurried to lunch. It was the beginning of her second week at Everwood Middle School, and she had just started to get used to everything.  
  
"Hey Ditey!" Jisela called from her lunch table. Ditey walked over, wondering what Jisela wanted.  
  
"Hey Jisela, what's up?"Ditey greeted. There were 2 other girls at the table, and three guys.  
  
"Ditey, I want you to meet Lynette , Casey , Hailey , and Caz ," Jisela pointed at each one of them. They all looked very different, and Ditey was eager to get to know them.  
  
"Hi,"They all sang out in unison. Ditey waved and nodded a little. Ditey took a seat in between Jisela and Casey. Casey had shoulder length platinum blonde hair, and was wearing a pink sweater with a long black skirt. She had blue eyes, and was very lanky and skinny.  
  
"So where are you from?" Casey asked, she had a very feminine voice that matched her looks.  
  
"New York, but I was born in Texas, and I also lived in Las Vegas for about a year," Ditey answered, taking a sip of her Gatorade,"Were all you guys born here?"  
  
"No, I was born in Indiana, and lived there till age 9, and Hailey is from Boston," Lynette, the girl with tan skin and long wavy black hair replied. Ditey guessed that she was the artsy one because she had a sketchpad with her, and a pencil stuck behind her ear. On the front of the sketchpad it said "Lynn's Drawings, KEEP OUT".  
  
"Yeah I was born in Boston, but then I came to live here with my sister when I was 7,"Hailey, who had dark red hair, which was put up in a ponytail, with two strands that hung by her green eyes, said. Hailey had a nice figure, and sat up straighter than all the other girls. She seemed very assertive and had a loud, firm voice. She wore a solid colored green shirt that said "Go read your own shirt" on it.  
  
"Oh cool,"Ditey replied,"I've been to Boston, but never to Indiana."  
  
"So, why'd you move here?" Caz asked. It was apparent that she was the group tomboy. She had on tight black exercise pants, and a long Avalanche jersey that hung on her like a dress. Her hung in a messy bun, and she wore no makeup.  
  
"My sister lives here with my aunt, and since my mom and I fight a lot, and Las Vegas isn't the best place for someone my age to be, she thought it'd be best for me to move here,"Ditey opened up to them, which was out of character since she never opened up to anyone she didn't know well.  
  
"How old is your sister?" Casey asked, shifting in her chair as she took a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"15," Ditey answered, picking at the orange she had brought.  
  
"Oh I have three sisters,"Casey replied,"One is older than me, and the other two are younger."  
  
"I don't have any sisters,"Caz put in,"I have 4 brothers though, and they are all older; I'm the baby."  
  
"Your lucky that you don't have to live with your parents,"Lynette announced,"I can't stand mine at all. They couldn't understand me any less. My father is the worst. He thinks my artwork sucks."  
  
"Yeah, I guess,"Ditey answered. She never really liked to talk about her parents, especially her father.  
"I'm having a sleepover tomorrow night, want to come?"Jisela asked, nervously, hoping she'd say yes.  
  
"I'd love to!"Ditey exclaimed, trying to sound enthusiastic, so Jisela was sure that she was interested in going.  
  
"Alright, it's starting at 5, make sure you bring all the essentials,"Jisela added, relieved.  
  
"Cool, see you then,"Ditey said, getting up as the bell rang.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ means memory.  
  
Joe and Ephram walked silently down Main Street, under the black moonlit sky. Snowflakes fell freely from above as shoppers rushed between stores.  
  
"So are you going to go to the spring fling this year?"Joe asked, hugging her blue football jacket, the one Jesse had given her, to her slender body.  
  
"I don't know if Everwood has when,"Ephram replied, stuffing his hands in his pocket and wondering if Joe was hinting for him to ask her.  
  
"Oh Paige said there is. She wants me to go with Bright,"Joe added, glancing over at Ephram,"As if I'd make that mistake again." It once again fell silent, as they past by the toy store and the pharmacy.  
  
"Do you remember the last Spring Fling we went too?"Ephram asked, grinning as he looked at her.  
  
"How could I forget?"Joe giggled in response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ephram nervously knocked the door to Joe's apartment. The shiny silver 305 glistened on the black wood door. Suddenly it swung open, revealing Joe's mother. She was tall and slender like Joe, and had long dark brown hair reaching the small of her back. There were a few tiny wrinkles next to her bright blue eyes, but you could hardly tell that she was any older than 24. Her smile widened, showing her pearly, straight white super model teeth.  
  
"Well good evening, Ephram, come on in,"Miss Lawson greeted, stepping aside and motioning for him to come in. Her Texan accent was mixed with hints of New York.  
  
"Hi Miss L, is Joe ready yet?"Ephram asked glancing around the apartment. Joe's apartment was the same size as his, and was decorated with lots of artwork and pictures. Joe's mother had a likening for black and white photos of cities and landscapes, which flooded their boldly painted walls. Outside the big glass window, you could see Central Park perfectly, and a little bit of the statue of Liberty. Joe suddenly emerged from the hallway. She was dressed in a strapless black satin dress that stopped right above her knees. Her hair was in a fancy up-do and her makeup was put on flawlessly. Ephram's mouth dropped at the sight of her. Ditey, her 12 year old sister, came running behind her yelling "Don't forget your necklace!". Joe slowly bent down to Ditey's height so she could fasten the old, bronze, tarnished cross necklace around Joe's neck.  
  
"Don't you look breathtaking baby!" Joe's mother yelled giddily, as she ran over to give her a hug.  
  
"Oh mom,"Joe whined, as her mother embraced her,"We're going to be late if you don't let me go soon!" Joe's mother let go, and after taking about 50 pictures of her and Ephram she finally let them leave.  
  
"Finally!" Joe sighed as they stepped into the hall.  
  
"You look amazing, Joe,"Ephram finally said glancing over at Joe.  
  
"Thank you," Joe replied, and curtsied playfully,"You definitely look drool worthy yourself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"So are you going to take Amy to spring fling?"Joe asked, as they neared their neighborhood.  
  
"No,"Ephram answered,"She's probably going with Colin, and I am pretty much over her anyways. Especially since she's been acting so snotty lately."  
  
"Yeah,"Joe replied,"Those Abbott's ain't no good." They both laughed as they walked away into the night. 


	10. Spring Fling '03 or Bitchzilla aka Amy

Fresh, spring air whirled through Everwood. The snow was melting, and the air was softer and warmer. Joe sat on her porch enjoying the nice breeze. She slowly flipped through an old photo book that her best friend Sadie had given her before she left New York. It was filled with pictures of Joe, her friends, and different places in New York. She suddenly stopped on a page towards the back of the book and peered at a picture of her with Ephram. The picture had been taken in Central Park, and Joe remembered it was the weekend before Julia's accident. Her and Ephram were standing by a park bench kissing under a bright red maple tree. Joe's eyes moved to the picture of her and Sadie standing on her Dad's fishing boat off the coast of Manhattan. Joe looked up; feeling that someone was watching her. Sure enough, Ditey was standing in front of her, holding a pile of mail in her hand.  
  
"Something came for you,"Ditey announced, sitting down next to Joe,"It's from Jay."  
  
"Oh,"Joe replied, abruptly shutting the book.  
  
"You've been looking through that thing a lot lately,"Ditey stated, handing Joe the envelope addressed to her.  
  
"I guess I'm sort of homesick. With the spring fling coming up, I've been thinking about New York and all my old friends a lot," Joe answered, opening the letter. Joe slowly read the letter.  
  
Dear Joey,  
  
Hey! I heard you're in CO with Ephram now. I bet the powder there is dope; hopefully I can get out there soon and see the place you two call home. Even if Ephram says it's rank. Anyways, as you know, Sadie's 16th b-day is coming up, and as her devoted boyfriend (haha, can you believe it?) I'm throwing her a surprise party here in NYC. And since it would totally bomb if you and Eph weren't there, I've sent a couple of plane tix for you guys to come for a week or so for Sadie's birthday. But remember it's a surprise, so don't go telling her. I know how you tell her everything, but please keep it a secret. Well call me on my cell (you know the number) to RSVP. Oh and tell Ephram. Love ya, girl.  
  
-Jay  
  
Joe opened the envelope wider and sure enough, there were two plane tickets to New York.  
  
"What does it say?" Ditey asked eagerly.  
  
"It says that Sadie is having a birthday party in New York next week and Ephram and I are invited to come,"Joe announced, not taking her eyes off the tickets.  
  
"Oh, good luck getting the money for a plane ticket,"Ditey stood up and began to walk into the house.  
  
"That's the best part, Jay sent us tickets,"Joe replied, beaming. She ran past Ditey and into the house.  
  
"Wait, you get to go for free? That's so not fair!"Ditey whined, following Joe to there room. Joe picked up the phone and began to dial Ephram's number.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Ditey asked, taking the envelope to see for herself.  
  
"Ephram. Now leave me alone so I can talk." Joe ordered, scooting Ditey out of the room.  
  
"Oh so you can talk to your boyfriend?" Ditey mocked.  
  
"Shut up! Like you know anything"Joe grinned, rolling her eyes, as she slammed the door in front of Ditey.  
  
"So where are we going?" Ephram asked confused, as Joe pulled him by the arm down Main Street.  
  
"Well first we're going to Mama Joy's because I have to make sure Aunt Nina will let me go. Then we're going to your dad's office to ask him. Lastly, since I know they'll let us go, we're going to go buy Sadie a present," Joe explained opening the door to Mama Joy's. Nina was taking an order from a man sitting at the corner. As the bell on the door rang, both Nina and the man, who turned out to be Andy, looked up.  
  
"Hey guys,"Nina greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon,"Andy greeted after Nina; Joe didn't give Ephram any time whatsoever to even say anything before she started talking about there plans to go to New York over spring break. After a few minutes of explaining, Joe took a breath.  
  
"So, can we go?"Joe asked, her blue eyes glittering with joy.  
  
"I don't see why not,"Andy answered,"What do you think Nina?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you send plenty of postcards and bring me back something,"Nina answered. Joe let out a squeal of joy and ran and hugged both of them.  
  
"Well we gotta go and buy Sadie a present,"Joe said, waving goodbye, and pulled Ephram back out the door. Both Nina and Andy laughed as they watched Joe pulling Ephram along.  
  
"Quite a couple, aren't they?"Nina announced,"Too bad they aren't together yet."  
  
"They were pretty serious before Julia died, after that Joe left for Nevada, and I guess they just stopped talking after that,"Andy replied, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"That's too bad,"Nina responded,"I give it two weeks before we find them making out somewhere." Both of them laughed again, remembering what it was like to be young and in love.  
Joe tightly gripped the bag that held Sadie's present. She was about to walk out the shop door when a beautiful black satin dress caught her eye. Ephram noticed her looking at it and smiled to himself.  
  
"You like it?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Hmm? I mean, yeah, it's pretty,"Joe replied.  
  
"Well you need a dress to wear to the spring fling, don't you?"Ephram slyly replied.  
  
"I don't think I'm going. I don't have a date, and I'm just not the type who goes stag,"Joe responded, still looking at the dress.  
  
"Want to go with me?"Ephram asked. Joe turned around her, eyes wide.  
  
"Course I would,"She answered, her lips curling into a smile. She grabbed the dress off the rack and took it to the check out counter.  
"So, are you going to the spring fling?"Amy asked Ephram as they walked home from school.  
  
"Yup, are you?"Ephram replied, a grin forming on his face.  
  
"Yeah...with Colin, are you going alone or..?"Amy asked confused.  
  
"I'm taking Joe,"Ephram announced happily, breathing in the warm spring air.  
  
"Why?!?"Amy asked, surprised.  
  
"Because I like her...a lot,"Ephram answered.  
  
"I thought you were just really good friends with her,"Amy said, looking at the ground.  
  
"I was, but I mean, we never really broke up. We were still in love when she left, and I thought I was over her, but I'm really not. I still love her,"Ephram replied.  
  
"I have to go. See you tomorrow,"Amy rushed ahead, a tear streaming down her face.  
  
Joe, Kayla, and Paige stood in Joe's room, putting their makeup on and getting ready for the dance. Paige was wearing a baby blue halter dress with matching shoes. Kayla had on a spaghetti string, knee length dress, and Joe was wearing her new black, sleeveless, floor length dress, with black strappy heels.  
  
"Have you seen Amy lately? She is such a wreck!"Paige said, as she put on some blue eye shadow.  
  
"I know. I heard Colin broke up with her, but I'm not sure, I never really talk to her anymore," Kayla replied, as she finished applying her nail polish.  
  
"She is kind of odd. I'm her science partner, and she is always giving me weird looks,"Joe responded, putting on some black eye liner.  
  
"That's because she is jealous of you,"Paige answered.  
  
"Why would she be jealous of me?"Joe asked, putting on some pale pink lipstick on.  
  
"Because you have the guy she wants,"Kayla replied, grabbing some mascara.  
  
"You mean she has a thing for Ephram?"Joe asked, stunned.  
  
"How can you not tell? Ever since he moved here, he is all she thinks about,"Kayla explained.  
  
"Oh,"Joe whispered, finishing up putting her makeup on.  
  
"Well, we have to get going,"Paige announced,"See ya at the dance!" Joe hugged both of them goodbye, and grabbed her shawl. She went out and stood on the porch, peering at the stars, shining brightly against the backdrop of the black night sky. Her eyes darted to Ephram's house as she heard the door shut.  
  
"It's great out here, isn't it?" Ephram asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah, it's great,"Joe replied, taking a deep breath,"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yup,"Ephram answered holding out his hand. Joe gladly took it, as they walked off to the school.  
  
It was almost midnight, and Joe and Ephram were one of the only couples left on the floor. Joe's head was nestled in Ephram's shoulder and his arms were rapped tightly around her waist. Amy sat watching from a distance, an angry look plastered to her face. Colin had dumped her the day before and she had to go stag to the spring fling. All night she had watched them dance, and have fun. She couldn't stand it anymore, and she felt like screaming. As the song ended, Joe walked over to the refreshment table to get something to drink. A grin formed on Amy's face, as she got up and approached Joe.  
  
"That's a great dress Joe," Amy complimented, Joe turned around gave her a confused look.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Joe asked, taking a sip of her punch.  
  
"I'm fine. Why? Can't I compliment you?" Amy asked, forcing a smile.  
  
"Well...yeah, it's just a little weird, since you hate me," Joe explained.  
  
"It's just I feel bad for you and all.... I heard that your dead left when you were little because he couldn't stand being around such an annoying brat," Amy replied, still trying to sound sincere. Joe's mouth dropped open, and her eyes turned toward the floor.  
  
"It's true isn't it Joe, your dad doesn't love you, I mean, who could?" Amy continued, before she felt eyes on her back. She turned to see Ephram standing there, listening to the things she had said. Ephram glared at her, and walked over to Joe. He hugged her and walked with her towards the door. He then turned to Amy.  
  
"Amy, it amazes me that I ever liked someone as frigid, and cold-hearted as you," Ephram said to her," and you know what-" Suddenly Joe cut him off.  
  
"Ephram, stop," Joe spoke up, her blue eyes locked with Amy's,"we're not going to stoop to her level." And with that they left together. Amy stood wide-eyed. What was she doing? She hadn't been raised that way. Amy was disgusted in herself, Joe never did anything to her, and she had just hit her where it hurt most. 


	11. passion in New York City

Joe and Ephram sat quietly in the terminal, waiting to get on their plane. It was an early Monday morning and both of the teenagers were still half- asleep. Suddenly, the sound of a flight attendant announcing that they were going to start boarding passengers awoke them. Joe looked over at Ephram, who was staring out the window.  
  
"What's the first thing you're going to do once we get to New York?" Joe asked, playing with one of the strings on her corset.  
  
"Good question. I really don't know," Ephram answered.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm gonna get a huge coffee from Starbucks. They don't have a Starbucks in Jasper, or here in Everwood, so I have been needing one forever," Joe replied, her stomach growling as she just thought of the French vanilla latte with extra cream that she used to start her day off with. Ephram softly chuckled at her.  
  
"You and your coffee," Ephram shook his head at her.  
  
"What? They were like my elixir. I don't know how I've gotten along without them," Joe said in defense as the woman calling the rows, called out theirs. They walked onto the plane, ready to begin their journey home.  
Three hours into the flight Joe awoke from a peaceful slumber. Her head was placed against Ephram's chest and his arms were wrapped around her. A refreshing feeling of pure happiness rushed over her. It felt so good to be in his arms again. She glanced out the window on the other side of her, and noticed that they were flying over New York City. Skyscrapers peaked out of the clouds, as the plane began to descend. She turned back to Ephram and lightly shook him.  
  
"Ephram," She beckoned,"We're home."  
  
As soon as the couple stepped off the plane, they spotted Jay sitting reading a copy of "The Onion". Joe ran up and covered his eyes with her hands.  
  
"Guess who!" Joe sang out joyfully.  
  
"Hmm...could it be...Jennifer Lopez?" Jay asked, playfully. Joe uncovered his eyes as he stood up and turned to her.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Joe," He joked. She hit him playfully, and then gave him a huge hug. After Joe let go, Jay and Ephram exchanged a quick handshake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok, so where's Sadie?" Joe asked, excitedly. She hadn't seen her best friend in what seemed like forever.  
  
"Here's the thing. Sadie can't know your here, because then she'll know something's up," Jay explained, as they hailed a cab outside the airport.  
  
"Alright, so when do I get to see her then?" She replied her voice full of anxiousness.  
  
"Tomorrow night, that's when the party is," Jay told her,"What did you get her by the way?"  
  
"Some designer prada boots, and today I'm picking up a gift certificate from that Spa on 27th," Joe answered. Jay gave Ephram a questioning look as Joe went into describing the boots. Ephram just shrugged and grinned.  
  
"So what are you getting Sadie?" Ephram asked, as the got into a cab.  
  
"I got her a new drum-set," Jay answered,"A vintage set from the 60's. It's still in mint condition though."  
  
"Sadie will love it," Joe replied. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joe sighed as she plopped down on the bed next to Ephram. He was reading a comic, and had his headphones on. Joe laid her head on his shoulder, and turned on the TV.  
  
"Hey," Ephram greeted, as he took his headphones off, and set his comic aside.  
  
"Hey," Joe replied.  
  
"Long day, huh?" Ephram asked, as he watched Joe's eyelids begin to droop.  
  
"Yeah, seeing everyone again was great though," Joe replied, "isn't it great the Jay and Sadie are together? I always thought they'd make a perfect couple."  
  
"Yeah, its cool. Better then a lot of other girls Jay went out with," Ephram answered, "remember the klepto he went out with?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Joe laughed, recalling the girl.  
  
"Joe?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Joe replied, her eyes nearly shut.  
  
"Where are we? I mean relationship wise?" Ephram asked, as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
"I don't know," Joe answered, opening her eyes so she could look into Ephram's. He leaned down and began to kiss her. She kissed back, reaching her hands behind his neck. He put his arms around her, as the kiss deepened. It felt so natural to them, like breathing, or blinking. Almost like an involuntary reflex. They were met to be, no matter what tried to pull them apart. 


	12. JL and EB Forever

Crystal blue water lapped lightly against the boat, and a salty smell filled the air. The ferry was pretty clear, especially for a Tuesday morning. Six teens stood at the back of the boat, talking and laughing, ignoring the rest of the world.  
  
"So she totally got busted for it," Sadie continued her story,"And I got no punishment, no lecture, nothing."  
  
"Lucky," Joe said in playful disgust,"Prinicpal Landers gave me a weeks worth of detention for getting in a fight with that Erica chick when I went there."  
  
"What can I say?" Sadie laughed,"Good karma I guess." The ferry neared shore, and began to dock. After saying goodbye, the six went their separate ways.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Ephram asked Joe.  
  
"Hmmm....I know just the thing," Joe said, a grin forming on her face. Joe led him down the busy city street, through the large swarm of people.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ephram questioned confused, tightening his grasp on her hand.  
  
"It's a suprise," Joe answered, her blue eyes sparkling. Ephram just shrugged and followed. Within in 10 minutes, they had found their way to a spot in the middle of central park.  
  
"Here we are!" Joe exclaimed happily.  
  
"Central Park? Joe, we've been here millions of times," Ephram responded, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Come here," Joe said, walking over to a large tree near the path. Ephram followed her over. As he studied the tree he noticed some small letters carved into it near the bottem.  
  
"Look," Joe instructed, as she traced the small letters with her fingers. Softly carved into the tree's trunk was "J.L. + E.B. forever".  
  
"Oh yeah," Ephram smiled, remembering the hot summer day they had inscribed that into the tree.  
  
"Our first date ever was right here, remember? We were 8. Our last date was here too. The day before your mom died," Joe recalled, turning her eyes from the tree, to look at Ephram.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," Ephram replied," I also remember how you made me come out here at midnight to celebrate our official one year aniversary in the 8th grade."  
  
"Is it just me, or does it seem like we've been apart forever?" Joe wondered, her eyes meeting Ephram's.  
  
"It has," Ephram answered, as he leaned in, and kissed Joe passionately. 


	13. When old meets new

"Where are you going?" Ditey asked as she flipped through Joe's c.d. book. Joe slipped into her short black, leather skirt and her black halter.  
  
"Out. I don't see how it's your business anyways," Joe answered. She quickly ran a brush through her hair; creating it into a sexy, messy looking, style that hung loosely.  
  
"What happened to the days when we used to tell each other everything?" Ditey asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"High school happened Ditey," Joe said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sure whatever," Ditey replied, "I know where your going anyways. I read it in your diary."  
  
"Nice try, but I don't keep one," Joe laughed, as she laced up her black boots.  
  
"Damn," Ditey sighed, "I thought that'd work."  
  
"Better luck next time," Joe responded, walking out of their room, and into the living room.  
  
"Make sure you don't make plans for tomorrow though," Ditey said as she followed Joe.  
  
"Why?" Joe asked, grabbing a bottle of water of the counter and taking a sip.  
  
"Aunt Nina has to visit a divorce attorney tomorrow, to get everything sorted out," Ditey answered. It had been pretty tense in the house since Carl had left. Sam didn't know much about what was going on, and Nina tried to pretend that everything was all right.  
  
"Ok, you wanna take her out to the Mile High Diner to cheer her up or something then?" Joe wondered, quickly putting a new coat of nail polish on.  
  
"Sure, your treat," Ditey smirked.  
  
"If you haven't realized, I still don't have a job, so it'll be our treat," Joe shouted back, as she walked out the door.  
  
"It's so beautiful out here," Joe sighed as she gazed at the stars lighting the sky over Main Street.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Ephram replied.  
  
"Aw, when did you get so sappy?" Joe laughed, before kissing Ephram.  
  
"Somewhere between here and New York," Ephram answered. Joe smiled and kissed him again. After parting, and continuing their walk home Joe heard someone calling her. She turned around to see a guy running in their direction.  
  
"Joe!" the guy shouted as he jogged over, "Oh it's so great to see you." He embraced her in a hug. Confusion flooded Ephram's face, and Joe's as well.  
  
"Jesse," Joe said after he let go, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you," Jesse answered, before looking at Ephram, "Who's this?"  
  
"Jesse, this is Ephram, Ephram that's Jesse," Joe hastily introduced them. Jesse stuck out his hand to Ephram, which he hesitantly accepted. "Hey Ephram, I'm Joe's fiancé," Jesse greeted. Ephram's jaw went slack, and Joe winced. 


	14. What The Hell Just Happened?

"Fiancé?" Ephram asked confused.  
  
"Joe hasn't told you?" Jesse said, his smile fading.  
  
"No," Ephram answered, giving Joe an angry look.  
  
"Jesse, I." Joe tried to find the words, ".I met someone knew. I'm with Ephram now."  
  
"What?" Jesse asked, his voice filled with betrayal, "You can't do that."  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I'm not ready to get married, I mean we are way to young," Joe continued, "And I don't love you."  
  
"I've gotta go," Jesse replied, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
The walk home was silent, and Joe felt as if her stomach would never stop flip-flopping. When they finally reached her porch, Ephram spoke up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ephram asked, looking her strait in the eye.  
  
"I was planning to break it off, and I thought telling you would only create trouble," Joe answered honestly.  
  
"I thought we were going to be completely honest with each other," Ephram said, taking his eyes off her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ephram. You know that," Joe replied, a lump rising in her throat.  
  
"Maybe," Ephram began, "Maybe we should take some time apart from each other."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joe choked out, "I thought we were in love. You know that I don't care for him anymore. It's you I want to be with."  
  
"If that were true, you would have been honest with me," Ephram replied, as he walked towards his house.  
  
"Ephram!" Joe yelled, but it was no use, he was already gone. Everything had happened so fast. Tears were streaming down her face, and she felt a sob escape her lips. She walked into her house, and fell onto her bed. What was happening? Everything had been going so great, and now..now she had nothing. She curled up on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Ephram went strait up to his room, not stopping to talk to his dad or sister. He was still confused by the nights happenings, and he wished everything could be erased. Why had Joe lied him? As he lay there on his bed, he felt his chest tighten with guilt. He hadn't ment to yell at her like he did, but the thought of losing her had made him so scared he didn't know what to do. And as always, he just had to go and screw things up.  
  
A/N IF you want me to write another chapter, I need 5 new reviews. 


	15. Longing

It had been nearly 2 weeks since the break up, and Ephram was doing his best to try to get over Joe. Amy, on the otherhand, was overjoyed when Kayla told her about it.  
  
It was a quiet Friday afternoon at the Brown house, and as usual Ephram was moping around in his room. Delia noticed this and did her best to cheer him up.  
  
"Want to watch a movie?" Delia asked, as she leaned on his door frame.  
  
"Not right now," Ephram replied, not taking his eyes off the wall.  
  
"Want to go to the park?" Delia tried again.  
  
"Delia, I don't feel like doing anything, why don't you go find something to do by yourself," Ephram sighed.  
  
"If it makes you so unhappy, why don't you just ask Joe to be your girlfriend again?" Delia asked,"I miss her too much."  
  
"Delia, it's not that easy. Plus, she's probably too pissed at me to ever even speak to me again," Ephram explained,"You can go over there you know, I don't care."  
  
"Really?" Delia replied, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah," Ephram answered.  
  
"Thanks, Ephram" Delia said, giving her brother a quick hug and running out the door. Just as she ran out, she bumped into no one other than Amy Abbott.  
  
"Hi Delia," Amy greeted the small brunett,"Where's Ephram?"  
  
"Up in his room, you can go on in," Delia said, running up to Joe's house. Amy smiled, and walked into the house, and up to Ephram's room. She stopped at his door and lightly knocked.  
  
"Come in," Ephram yelled from inside. Amy walked in.  
  
"Hi," Amy greeted.  
  
"Hey," Ephram said, sitting up.  
  
"How are you?" Amy asked softly.  
  
"I'm ok, I guess," Ephram answered.  
  
"I'm sorry you know, about all the things I said," Amy told him,"I didn't mean any of it."  
  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," Ephram replied,"But it's a start I guess."  
  
"So you want to do something with me tonight?" Amy asked,"Keeping busy helped me get over Colin."  
  
"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Ephram responded.  
  
Later that afternoon.....  
  
"Hey Delia," Joe greeted as she walked in the door. She had been gone all afternoon with her friend Anna.  
  
"Hi Joe," Delia responded, her and Sam we're sitting in the living room playing X-Box.  
  
"So, how're things....at home?" Joe asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Ditey told me you'd ask about Ephram," Delia answered, Joe made a mental note to smother Ditey in her sleep,"And he isn't doing so well. He's always sad and mopey. He never wants to do anything anymore."  
  
"Oh," Joe replied. She was happy he wasn't happy to be away from her, but at the same time she felt bad he was feeling just as crummy as her.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Did you like the movie?" Amy asked Ephram as the walked home.  
  
"It was alright," Ephram answered, he still was in a bad mood.  
  
"You know what?" Amy began,"I said all those thing about Joe, because I was so jealous of her. I was jealous she had you."  
  
"Amy, what is this about?" Ephram questioned.  
  
"I was thinking...that you and me could...," Amy began.  
  
"No Amy, you had your chance with me. I'm still in love with Joe, and I don't feel that way about you anymore," Ephram explained.  
  
"Oh," Amy responded. 


	16. Exchanging Glances

A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the great reviews, they really help boost my productivity! So of cource after this chapter I'd like another 5 new reveiws please! Also, I got a review from okelay suggesting/requesting I write some parts with romance between Andy and Nina. Well here's the dilema: I have thought about doing this, but when you think about it, if Andy and Nina were to get married or anything in this fic, it would make Ephram and Joe cousins. So...just wouldn't work out....without being really creepy and incesty. Thanks for the suggestion though!  
  
It was the end of the school day, and Joe was heading for her locker to get her things.  
  
"Hey Joe!" Joe turned to see Bright chasing after her. Joe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi Bright," Joe sighed,"What do you want?"  
  
"What makes you think I want something?" Bright asked leaning on the locker next to her's.  
  
"Ok, so you don't want anything. Can I go?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head towards the doors.  
  
"Just give me 10 seconds, and you can go," Bright instructed.  
  
"Fine," Joe replied,"Ten, nine, eight..."  
  
"Come on, It's serious," Bright reacted.  
  
"Ok, Ok, shoot," Joe ushered.  
  
"Well, here's the deal, I have to go to this fancy party thing for juniors planning to attened Denver University, and I have to make a good impression," Bright explained," So I was wondering if you'd go with me?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Joe asked, beginning to walk towards the door.  
  
"Because we dated," Bright reasoned.  
  
"We didn't "date" we went to one party together, that was all," Joe said, frusterated by Bright's comment.  
  
"Ok, so we didn't date, but your smart and pretty, and your not..uh...skanky," Bright continued trying to convince her,"And I'd really think that you'd give me a good image."  
  
"Wow, Bright, that's so sweet! Of cource I'll go with you!" Joe mocked.  
  
"I don't mean it like that, It's just that your one of the only respectable girls in this school, and I think we'd have a good time," Bright explained.  
  
"I don't know....," Joe replied, before she saw Amy and Ephram laughing together outside,"Alright, I'm in."  
  
"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6 on Saturday," Bright said excitedly,"Oh, and by the way, it's formal." Joe smiled fakely, and started the short walk home.  
  
"Good job Josephine," She muttered to herself,"You excepted a dinner invitation in order to spite your ex. I can just here myself hitting rock bottom."  
  
"So what are you doing on Saturday?" Ephram asked Amy the next day at lunch. Joe had taken her place at the popular table so she needed a seat.  
  
"Oh, I have to go to this dumb dinner party at Denver University with my family," Amy replied,"Bright and a few other guys from the basketball team have to go to ensure they get accepted."  
  
"Sounds....dull," Ephram said honestly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm obligated," Amy agreed,"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing as of yet," Ephram answered,"Can I ask you something?" Ephram's glance turned to Joe who was sitting between Bright and Paige at the "popular" table.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Amy answered, taking a bite of her apple.  
  
"Are...Bright and Joe going out?" Ephram asked, it was painful for him to even thing about it, muchless say it.  
  
"I'm not sure," Amy swallowed,"I think he's takeing her as a date to the dinner thing on Saturday."  
  
"Oh," Ephram responded. Turning his attention to the window. 


	17. The Last Song

Joe picked up the dress she was planning to wear, and held it against her body as she looked in the mirror. It was a long spaghetti strapped baby blue dress that matched perfectly with the Versace heels her father had sent her from Paris.  
  
"God, I can't believe I'm doing this," She sighed as she slipped it on. Just then Ditey appeared at the door, holding a bottle of water.  
  
"If you don't want to go, why'd you say yes?" Ditey asked, plopping down on her bed.  
  
"Because A. I felt obligated," Joe explained, "B. I was jealous that Ephram was spending a lot of time with Amy, so I dunno, in the spur of the moment, I just said yes."  
  
"So are you actually going out with Bright now.or what?" Ditey questioned, watching as Joe began to apply her makeup.  
  
"No, we're going as friends. I'm kind of doing him a favor," Joe answered.  
  
"Have you talked to Jesse since you dropped the bomb on him?" Ditey asked.  
  
"No, not really. I mailed him the ring back, which is kind of trashy I admit, but it would have been even trashier to try and keep it," Joe replied.  
  
"Why did you ever get engaged in the first place?" Ditey wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know. He was really nice, and we had a good time together. He asked me because he thought it'd be the only way for us to stay together after I moved," Joe explained, "I knew it would never last, and how ridicules it was for me, a 15 year old girl, to get engaged, but I accepted." "No offense, but the last couple weeks, your life has been a really bad episode of The Young and the Restless," Ditey remarked.  
  
"Yeah, sad, isn't it?" Joe laughed, Ditey nodded, "Well I gotta get going, Bright will be here soon." Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Bright asked Joe, who was cracking up.  
  
"Because, you ballroom dancing is a novelty to me," Joe answered. The event was a lot more fancy then Joe had expected. Instead a small, comfortable dinner party in a conference room somewhere, it had turned out to be an elaborate ball, where pretentious important families could show of their sons and daughters who would soon be going to The University of Denver. Joe looked over to see Dr.Abbott heading their way, with another man, looking to be in his mid thirties.  
  
"Bright, this is Mr. Hemrey, he heads the sports department at the university," Dr.Abbott explained, Bright and Joe stopped dancing, as Dr.Abbott introduced them to Mr.Hemrey. Joe smiled as she shook his hand, before nudging Bright and telling him she was going to get something to drink. She got herself some punch, and headed back to their table.  
  
"Hi," Amy greeted. The night had been quite awkward. Especially with Amy being present.  
  
"Hey," Joe replied, sitting down across from her.  
  
"So, are you having fun?" Amy asked, pushing some caviar around the small plate she had in front of her.  
  
"It's ok, but my face hurts from having to smile so much," Joe answered, rubbing her jaw, "How about you?"  
  
"I don't know, it's not my thing," Amy replied, "The people here are so dull."  
  
"Yeah, not my idea of a great evening either. I must have had to meet with at least 50 people," Joe agreed with Amy.  
  
"You and Bright make quite the couple," Amy joked.  
  
"Thanks, but this is just a favor I'm doing for him," Joe laughed, "Not to be mean, but Bright and I just don't click that way, you know?" Amy nodded.  
  
"Joe?" Amy asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?" Joe looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry.for saying all the stuff I said," Amy told her. Joe looked her directly in the eye.  
  
"It's ok," Joe answered, Amy's eye nearly popped out of her head she was so surprised.  
  
"Really?" Amy asked.  
  
"Really," Joe laughed. 


	18. Street Corner Conversations

"Please!" Delia whined. It was a quite Saturday afternoon, and Delia was itching to go to the park.  
  
"Go by yourself," Ephram suggested, not looking up from his comic book.  
  
"I'm not allowed too," Delia groaned. She climbed onto Ephram's bed and started jumping up and down. "I won't stop until you take me." She shouted, and ment it too. Ephram gave her an angry look.  
  
"Fine, but we're only going for 20 minutes," Ephram said fed up with her antics. Delia grinned and ran to put on her shoes.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Ditey!" Joe yelled from the living room,"I'm takeing Sam to the park, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, I got nothing better to do," Ditey replied, appearing in the living room.  
  
***  
  
Delia took the lead to the park, bursting with energy. Ephram trailed behind, not to eager to get there. As the park came into view, he spotted the last person he had wanted to see. Joe.  
  
***  
  
Joe slowly pushed Sam on a swing, while Ditey laid on the slide, thinking. A breeze swept by blwoing Joe's hair into her face. She turned around, in order to block the wind from herself. Then she saw him.  
  
"Hey," She said as she finally found her voice. Delia rushed forward, jumping on the swing next to Sam.  
  
"Hey," Ephram replied, keeping his attention on the ground.  
  
"You know what, let's not do this," Joe finally broke down and said, "I mean, we were bound to run into eachother sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah," Ephram nodded, "So how are things with Bright?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Joe asked confused.  
  
"I thought you were classy enought to wait longer than 24 hours before you got yourself a new boyfriend," Ephram muttered.  
  
"First of all, he's not my boyfriend," Joe said angrilly," And secondly, where do you even get off saying that?"  
  
"Well, you totally deceived me, so I think I have the right," Ephram replied.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you could be such an ass until now," Joe shouted, storming off. Before he even knew what he was doing, Ephram began to follow her. He grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around, and not being able to stop himself, he kissed her. Suprisingly, she returned the sentiment.  
  
A/N: I need 6 reviews before I update! So review away! Also...there'll probably be either 3 or 4 chapters left. Then I might do a sequal. Let me know in your review if you think there should be a sequal. Thanks for reading!  
  
*Stephanie* 


	19. Parents Just Don't Understand

"Hold on!" Ditey yelled at the phone, which was nearly ringing off the hook. She picked it up quickly, not wanting to here another ring.  
  
"Hello? Ditey, is that you?" A voice she could hardly recognize asked.  
  
"Dad?" She said, not believing her ears.  
  
"Yep, it's me. I thought you were still in Las Vegas with your Mom," Her father replied.  
  
"Uh, no, I moved in with Aunt Nina months ago," Ditey was still shocked that her she was actually speaking to her father over the phone.  
  
"Oh, well I have a surprise for you and Joe," He announced excitedly, "I want the two of you to spend the summer in Paris with me."  
  
"Oh," Ditey couldn't think of anything else to say, "I don't know...we don't really have the money...neither of us has a job," Before she could continue her father cut her off.  
  
"No, I already bought the tickets. My treat. Besides, I want the two of you to meet my fiance, Nicolette," He explained. Ditey felt as if a huge bomb has just been dropped right on top of her.  
  
"Your fiance?" She choked out, the word sour in her mouth.  
  
"Yes, Nicolette, she's kind, and charming, and you two are just going to love her," He replied, not realizing that Ditey wasn't taking it so well.  
  
"Oh...well uh, I don't know, I think we have summer school," Ditey lied, there was no way she wanted to spend the summer in Paris with her dad and his new "bride".  
  
"I won't take no for an answer," Her dad responded, cheerfully, "I already mailed the tickets to your Aunt Nina, and your flight leaves next week. See you then Honey."  
  
"Yeah," Ditey said, a hint of anger in her voice, "See you." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Joe!" She just about screamed.  
  
"What?" Joe asked confused, "Can it wait, I'm busy?" Joe leaned out of the bathroom, clad only in a short robe.  
  
"No, your really going to want to know this," Ditey replied.  
  
"Alright, alright," Joe called, as she quickly unplugged her hair dryer and walked into the living room, "What is it?"  
  
"Dad wants us to go to Paris for the summer," Ditey announced, folding her arms, "And get this, it's to meet his fiance, Nicolette."  
  
"What?" Joe asked stunned, "Your kidding!"  
  
"No, he's making us go," Ditey said, sharing Joe's anger.  
  
"Well, I'm just not going to go," Joe replied, "He can kiss my ass for all I care, I'm not meeting whatever blond bimbo he picked up!"  
  
"I don't want to go either, but it seems were not really getting a choice in the matter," Ditey fumed.  
  
"Hey girls, what's up?" Nina greeted, picking the absolute wrong time to get home.  
  
"Aunt Nina, did you know our dad was planning to force us into going to Paris?" Joe asked, sternly.  
  
"Oh...your father called, didn't he?" Nina cringed. The girls nodded, "Well, he mailed the plane tickets with a note last week. I was meaning to tell you, but I thought that it was between you two and him, so I didn't want to get into it."  
  
"Is there anyway you can tell him we don't want to go?" Ditey groaned.  
  
"Nope, he's my ex-brother in law, what would I say?" Nina asked, "You guys will just have to suck it up and go." Both girls were very unhappy with her response. Joe took a deep breath and said something she never thought she would say.  
  
"Fine, we'll go," Joe said, and then turned and went back to finish doing her hair. 


	20. How Do I Deal?

"You're leaving for the summer?" Ephram asked Ditey, who had come over to drop Delia off.  
  
"Yep, in a few days, we're spending the whole summer in Paris," Ditey nodded, "Our Dad lives there, and he wants us to meet his new fiancé, Nicolette."  
  
"Oh, I'm guessing you guys aren't to happy about it," Ephram replied, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"No way, I mean, you think your dad's absent in your life? Try not seeing him for the past 6 years," Ditey huffed, "And then having him force you to meet some broad he probably picked up off a street corner."  
  
"And I thought I had parent issues," Ephram laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd much rather spend my summer elsewhere," Ditey gripped, "Are you still going to New York for the summer?"  
  
"Naw, I don't think so," Ephram replied, "I'll probably hang around here all summer."  
  
"Oh," Ditey bit her lip, "Have you talked to Joe since the whole crazy kiss thing?"  
  
"No.actually, she won't return my calls," Ephram answered.  
  
"That's weird, I thought you guys made up," Ditey replied, "Why don't you see us off at the airport, it'd be kind of romantic. Major points would be earned, since Joe likes that kind of stuff."  
  
"Ok, I'll think about it," Ephram nodded, "See you later." Ditey smiled, and turned back to go home.  
  
****  
  
Ephram walked down Main Street, his head clouded with thoughts of Joe. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get her off his mind. Just as he walked past the florist, he saw her. The object of his obsession. She was lugging a couple of suitcases down the block, apparently having a hard time. Ephram jogged over, and helped her with the suitcases, before she could fall over.  
  
"Thanks," Joe said, as she regained her balance.  
  
"No problem," Ephram nodded, "so what are you up to?"  
  
"Pretty much just buying a couple of suit cases," Joe nodded, "yeah, I'm running away with Bright to Tijuana."  
  
"Huh?" Ephram asked, confused.  
  
"Just kidding. I'm going to Paris to visit my dad," Joe laughed, "just wanted to catch you off guard."  
  
"Oh," Ephram grinned, "that was really mean though, I could have had a heart attack."  
  
"That's what I'm here for," Joe smiled, "so what have you been up to?"  
  
"Not much...I just fathered Amy's baby, not much else," Ephram replied. Joe's eyes got big but then she started laughing.  
  
"Good one," Joe laughed.  
  
"Yeah well, revenge is sweet," Ephram nodded, smiling at her.  
  
"Well, I uh.gotta get going. I'm already 10 minutes late for dinner," Joe explained, glancing at her watch, "It was nice talking to you though."  
  
"You too," Ephram replied. Joe gave him a quick smile, and took her suitcase from him. She then hurried the rest of the way home.  
  
A/N: Only about 3 chapters left. They're going to be good, I guarantee a surprise twist. Whoever can guess the twist (or come closest) will get their own character in the sequal! So email me your guesses (my email address is Ocstarryeyed@aol.com, or IM me on AIM, at Ocstarryeyed. I can't wait to hear from ya'll, or just put it in your review. I will email the winner right before I put up the next chapter. Be sure to send your guess!  
  
Love ya'll, Stephanie 


	21. Broken Hearted

"Where'd you get those?" Anna asked as her and Joe sat down in the last row of the movie theater. Joe had just pulled a pack of Milk Duds out of her bag, along with a bottle of Sprite.  
  
"I smuggled it in," Joe said, popping a milk dud in her mouth," If they're going to make me pay 8 bucks to see a movie, I'm not buying their food. Want any?"  
  
"No thanks," Anna shook her head, "So when are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow night," Joe replied, putting her feet up on the chair in front of her, "What do you have planned for this summer?"  
  
"Not much, I think we're going to Florida for a week or so, but otherwise I'm just going to hang out around Everwood," Anna answered, glancing around the dim theater.  
  
"Hey look, there's Ephram," Anna pointed, she strained her eyes to see who he was with, "Is that Amy?"  
  
"I don't know," Joe said, squinting, "I'm going to go say hi."  
  
****  
  
"I really want to see that new movie Underworld that's coming out in September, it looks really good," Amy commented, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, that looks like it'll be pretty cool," Ephram nodded.  
  
"Maybe we could see it together," Amy proposed.  
  
"I guess," Ephram replied, looking over at her, "Why wouldn't you go with Kayla or Paige?"  
  
"I don't really hang out with them much anymore...I mean I guess we just grew apart," Amy answered, "People do that you know...grow apart. But sometimes people grow together too." Amy leaned towards him a little.  
  
"Hey is that-" Ephram was suddenly cut off by Amy pressing her lips against him.  
  
****  
  
Joe fixed her hair, and then began to walk down the stairs. Amy and Ephram were about 6 or 7 rows away, but she walked slowly so she wouldn't trip on her boots. As she neared them, she saw something she hoped she'd never see in her lifetime. Amy and Ephram kissed.  
  
****  
  
Ephram immediately pushed Amy away, to see Joe standing at the end of their row. She had a disgusted, yet confused look on her face. When his eyes met hers, she turned away and bolted out of the theater.  
  
"What the hell, Amy?" Ephram asked, before getting up and running after Joe.  
  
****  
  
Joe ran as fast as she could. Being on the track team all throw middle school had actually paid of for once. Her feet slammed against the pavement, and her chest tightened making it hard to breath. It didn't stop her though. Ephram shouted her name, but it just made her run faster. Hot tears streamed from her eyes, and her heart felt as if it was breaking in her chest.  
  
A/N: SO far there's only been one "contest" entry, so you know if no one else enters, that person will win by default. So you better enter, cuz it's the only way to have a chance to win. Oh and there's only 2 chapters to go! And the sequel is in the works. But I'd like some suggestions for what you'd like to happen in the sequel. It's all for the fans! Oh and I want every single person that reads this, to review it (and enter the contest) cuz I won't update until I am completely content with the feedback! 


	22. A Special Author's Note

Ok, I just wanted to take a little time to thank everyone for reading the fic. I really appreciate all the reviews, and encouraging words all of you have given me. Without you guys, this story probably wouldn't have made it past the second chapter. So thank you sooo much for making my first solo- written fic, a great experience. You guys truly rock!  
  
I admit, it is a little hard for me to end this fic; it was the first fic I ever wrote with out a co-writer, and my first fic outside of Buffy category. I was very tempted to continue the story, maybe have it follow everyone through the summer. But alas, it must be ended. I really will miss it though.  
  
As for the sequel, there is one in the works, but I cannot guarantee anything, since I have 5 other fics that need a lot of attention. I encourage all of you to email me your suggestions and requests for the sequel. It will really boost my productivity, and get the sequel out faster, so PLEASE, I'm begging you, send me your thoughts/questions/requests to OCstarryeyed@aol.com. The more feedback about the sequel I get, the faster it will be available for your reading pleasure.  
  
I guess that's all I wanted to say then. I've really enjoyed writing this fic, and I can't begin to explain how happy it's made me that you, the readers, have enjoyed it as well. Enjoy the final two chapters; you're definitely in for a roller coaster ride. ; D  
  
Ever yours, *Stephanie* 


	23. She's Lost Her Will

Ephram didn't sleep at all that night. There was no way he could. Joe refused to listen to him, and wasn't returning his calls. He wanted to tell her that it was all a mistake, that Amy had kissed him, and most of all, that he loved her more than ever. He didn't blame her though, it was hard enough for him to see her with Bright at school, even if they were just friends.  
  
****  
  
"Ditey, get up!" Joe said, trying to get her sister to wake up. She just groaned and rolled over. "Ditey, you still haven't packed, and we're leaving tonight, so get your ass out of bed!" Joe grabbed Ditey's suit case out of the closet and placed it next to bed.  
  
"I'm not feeling well Joe," Ditey moaned, still laying in her bed with her eyes closed.  
  
"Bull crap Ditey, get up already," Joe said, grabbing some clothes to get dressed.  
  
"Seriously, I really don't," Ditey replied, "I think I have an ear infection. It hurts really bad." Joe frowned and walked over to her sister. She put her hand on Ditey's forehead, and sure enough it was feverish.  
  
"You are pretty warm," Joe said disappointed, "But you have to go tonight, I can't go to Paris alone."  
  
"You'll have too, I need to see a doctor or something," Ditey responded.  
  
"Ok, you can probably trade in your ticket and go after the infection clears up," Joe proposed, "But in the meantime, I'll go make you some soup."  
  
****  
  
Ephram had spent the whole day sulking around the house. The events of the evening before had really got to him. And the idea of spending a whole summer around Amy, who obviously had some unresolved feelings for him, was really bothering him. He wanted- no - he needed to talk to Joe. Because the thought of her being angry with him all summer, bothered him the most. He grabbed his coat, and made his way over to her house, without any second thoughts.  
  
****  
  
Ditey plopped down on the couch, Kleenex, and medicine in hand. Suddenly the door bell rang, which she expected Joe to get.  
  
"Ditey, can you get that? I'm busy," Joe yelled from the back of the house.  
  
"Yeah," Ditey shouted back, groaning the whole way to the door.  
  
"What?" She asked, pulling the door open. It was Ephram, exactly who she expected.  
  
"Is Joe home?" Ephram asked, raising an eyebrow at Ditey, who was clad only in her snowflake pajamas. Which was quite odd, since it was the middle of the day, in June.  
  
"Sorry, but I have a feeling your not her favorite person right now," Ditey said leaning against the door.  
  
"I know. That's what I came to talk to her about," Ephram nodded.  
  
"Ephram, I'm sorry you had to waste your time, but she really doesn't want to see you," Ditey replied, "As much as I want you two to end up together, you really messed up."  
  
"Ditey, who's th-" Joe was suddenly cut off by what she saw at the door, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll uh, leave you two alone," Ditey announced, biting her lip.  
  
"I came to talk to you...about yesterday," Ephram said cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that," Joe nodded.  
  
"I know what it looked like, but Amy kissed me. I don't have any feelings for her at all," Ephram responded.  
  
"I know," Joe said without taking her eyes off the floor, "Amy called me last night. She told me everything."  
  
"Then you know that I want you, not her, right?," Ephram asked.  
  
"Ephram, I love you, but this isn't going to work. A relationship can't survive without trust," Joe answered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean? That whole engagement thing is in the past. I don't care about that anymore. I love you, Joe, and I don't think I can go on any longer without you," Ephram said honestly.  
  
"Don't make this any harder on me, Ephram. I don't want it to be this way, but maybe we're just not right for each other, " Joe replied, blinking the tears away, "I don't think I could stand having my heart broken again."  
  
"But-" Ephram began, but was stopped by Joe.  
  
"Don't," Joe finally looked him in the eye, "Goodbye Ephram." Joe shut the door, and wiped the tears away from her face. She slumped against the wall, feeling as if her heart had just broke into a million pieces. A sob escaped her lips, and she knew she has just made the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
****  
  
Your standing there  
  
That look in your eye  
  
Your looking for good ways,  
  
To tell me goodbye  
  
Somethin 'bout people  
  
How they never know  
  
They're loving somebody  
  
And lettin' them go  
  
Your looking for reasons  
  
But they're ain't no need  
  
You can blame it on me  
  
Blame it on me  
  
I was the one  
  
I had no right,  
  
To turn it all wrong  
  
I'll go on home  
  
And you can feel free,  
  
To blame it on me  
  
It was late that evening, and Dr. Brown and Delia had already went to bed, leaving Ephram alone in the living room. He flipped on the TV, which had been left turned to the local news channel. They were playing a story, on some plane crash. He leaned forward, so he could hear it better. A news anchor said something about a plane crashing right after take off at the Denver airport.  
  
"Flight 218, on it's way to Paris, crashed 4 minutes after take off. The cause is still unknown, but foul play is not suspected," the anchor explained. Ephram felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He frantically looked for the slip of paper he had wrote Joe's flight number on. Finally, he found it on the kitchen table mixed up in some newspapers. Sure enough, the paper read "flight 218".  
  
A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry to end it there. Its sad.I know it was hard for me to end it like this, it really was. But remember, there's still one more chapter to read! So before you get the final chapter of Southern Rose, you HAVE to review! I'm not updating unless I get 13 reviews! I mean it too, LOL. Alright, so just click on the little review button, and do that thang you do! Thank you!  
  
Your loving writer  
Stephanie 


	24. The Smell Of Rain

A/N: Alright, here it is! The VERY last chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it. A lot of emotion went into writing this. Just because it was the last chapter, doesn't mean you don't have to review :p So make sure you don't forget to leave a review (PLEASE I BEG YOU!). Also, include a line or two about if you'd like a sequel, and what you want to happen in the sequel, please, it's very very important you do this! But anyways, thanks again for reading the fic! I love each and every one of you!  
  
When he finally regained feeling in his legs, Ephram didn't hesitate to do the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed the keys to his father's car, and left without saying goodbye. The fact that all he had was a learning permit didn't bother him; actually, getting pulled over was the least of his worries. At some point, it had started to pour, so the windshield was drenched within seconds. Being that it was almost 11 o'clock at night, there weren't many cars on the road, and Ephram found himself pushing 80mph in the direction of Denver.  
  
A trip that would usually take up to two or three hours took Ephram a little over 70 minutes. The whole way his stomach churned, and he felt as if someone had ripped his heart from his chest. Images of Joe lying sprawled on the pavement tore at his mind and every possible thing he could have done or said to make her stay went through his head. He hated her ex- fiancé for causing them to fight. He hated Amy for persisting the way she did. But most of all, he hated himself.  
  
Barricades and bright yellow police tape were holding a huge crowd back. Firefighters were working to extinguish the fire caused by the crash, and others were beginning to look through some of the debris. Ephram ran towards the scene as fast as his legs would carry him. He pushed through the crowd, and was about to duck under the barricade when a police officer stopped him.  
  
"Sorry, but no one is allowed past this line," The bulky police officer told him.  
  
"Look, my girlfriend was on that plane, let me past," Ephram said, ready to just push the officer aside and go for it.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm the one that your hearing this from, but there were no survivors," The man explained, with genuine sympathy in his voice, "the impact was to great. I'm sorry." Those words were the breaking point for Ephram. He nodded, and began to retreat, as he felt his eyes well up with tears. The rain had matted his hair, and his clothes were soaked. He slumped against an ambulance, feeling himself being overtaken by emotion.  
  
"Why did I have to drive her to this?" He asked to himself, as he tried to wipe his eyes, "Why can't I ever just make things work?" Right then it truly hit him. Joe was gone. She was really gone. He would never be able to hear her laugh, or watch her sleep. He already missed everything about her. The way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. The way her hair shone in the sun. The way she always danced as if no one was watching. The taste of her kiss. He missed her so much. And the last time he had seen her, the last time he would ever speak to her, he hadn't even told her he loved her. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the puddles created by the rain. Suddenly, he heard something. The familiar clicking of boots on pavement filled his ears.  
  
"Ephram?" Ephram looked up, and saw the one thing he never thought he'd see again. Josephine. She stood there, drenched, with her wet hair sticking to her face. Her jean jacket was soaked through, and she looked so fragile standing there, with her arms wrapped around herself. For the first time in the past few days, Ephram felt a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Oh my god, Joe," He wept, but this time, it was out of joy. He took her in his arms, cradling her small back. Ecstatic was an understatement for the emotion he was feeling. He pulled away a little bit, joining his lips with hers. It was the kind of kiss every girl dreamed about. Joe felt so safe right there in that moment. She couldn't be happier.  
  
"I thought you were gone," Ephram said, when they had finally parted. Even with her hair soaked to her face, and a bit of a mascara streak, Ephram thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
"I couldn't do it. I couldn't go. Ephram, I love you. I love you more than anything, and I just couldn't leave," Joe confided in him, "For once my head and my heart were agreeing. And they were both telling me that I need you."  
  
"I'm sorry about everything that's happened," Ephram replied, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, "When I thought you I had lost you, it was unbearable, as if a part of me was dead too. I love you so much, and I never want to lose you again." Joe smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ephram picked her up and twirled her around, both of them laughing together. Sometimes, it's met to be. I guess the lesson in this story, is that everyone has a second chance. You just have to get up and take it.  
  
~Fin~  
  
P.S. The first chapter to the sequel is in the works, but I'm not sure when exactly it will hit the ff.net shelves, because school starts in about 2 weeks, and It really depends on the amount of homework I get, and on the amount of reviews I get! Feel free to email me any thoughts/requests/suggestions at Ocstarryeyed@aol.com. You can also IM me at Ocstarryeyed.  
  
Love Always, Stephanie aka WickedWillow1 


End file.
